Lycanthrope
by NothingMoreThanStories
Summary: Emily Stilinski's loses her job and is forced to move in with her brother. Her daughter struggles through life turning events in Beacon Hills. Secrets are unlocked and love sparks along the path. - Isaac/OC
1. Beacon Hills

I gazed outside the window whilst we passed several places my friends and I hung out. Well, used to. Tears stung my eyes; I hate goodbyes. Ever since I was a child, my mother and I moved from one country to another. Name a state or country and I'd describe it as vivid as possible. And no matter how many friends I gained, I always end up loosing them. No matter how many goodbyes I've bid, it still hurts to know that it might be the last them I ever get to see my friends, again.

I don't blame mum, no not at all. If I were her, I'd be traveling across the universe to escape my painful past. You see, her love life never ended with them living happily ever after, no its quit the opposite. During her university years mum fell in love with a colleague. She said his name was rather long and that he preferred she calls him Duke.. I remember her explaining his appearance with a sad smile attached to her face.

_"Blue eyes, more like arctic blue. His hair was always confusing. There's times I thought it to be blond and times its the lightest shade of brown. He was perfect.. His body was toned and a bit tanned, he was every girls dream.." _

Her smile turned upside down and her eyes snapped back to reality, before speaking softly again. She explained how he turned into a heartless man after their marriage and the secrets he unleashed - she never told me what they were, sadly. And that he was my father. But, I never knew his true name or seen a picture of him. Sure, she told me what he used to look like way back then but we all now what aging does to a person. He could be somewhere, any where really with a huge belly and a bald head drinking beer and watching Tv. Or maybe, he's a business man and happily married with children he loves.. He could be alive or dead. Although, I craved to know him, I just don't want too. From mums words, he's probably in jail.

I'm better off not knowing.

I sighed at the green landscape. A couple of hours ago it was a shinny and bright and the window overlooked the endless shimmering surface of the sea, but now its nothing but grass and trees. I hated it. I turned my head to the side and studied my mother's face. She was always so beautiful, a smile from her and my life is complete. What did he do to her? That had her run away and travel the world?

Her smiled widened before fleeting a glance my way. "What?"

I shrugged, muttering. "Just thinking.."

"You're going to be alright. I know you will." Her hands holding the wheel as she tried to assure me about our new home and how I will socialize. "Besides, you're going to see Stiles again!" Mum swatted her hand as if swatting away a fly.

I grinned at her. Stiles is my cousin and my mum's nephew. We used to visit them whenever we can and let me tell you, wherever we are trouble follows. I missed him, so much. It had been four years since I lost saw him. I wonder what he's like.. If he's the same goofy Stiles back then or did he finally hit it off with Lydia?

"Yeah, he will." I agreed.

"Who knows? You guys might take trouble to a whole new level." Mum exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at that. Sure we got into a bunch of trouble here and there, but it wasn't that bad.. Okay, maybe dying a teachers hair blue and then throwing a bucket of slime onto our principals head wasn't the cleverest idea. However, it still was fun.

"How long till we get there?" I asked, bored and tired.

"Another ten minutes or so.." Mum replied, checking the clock.

"Wake me up when we get there?"

"Sweet dreams, you lucky imbecile." She mumbled.

I laughed with my eyes shut as I slowly started to drift away into an endless abyss of darkness, that sooths the brain and body whilst taking you to another world made by your own creations.

"Clara! Get up! We're here!" I heard a distant voice call and why was my body being shaken by so much force? Its not an earthquake.. is it? Why does my neck hurt so much?

I groaned in annoyance and my eyes fluttered open. A blinding light shone into my eyes, I blinked furiously before my vision adjusted. The sun was shinning warmly above, so I'm guessing it too us a day to arrive at Beacon Hills.

"Finally! Now get your sleep ass up and greet your uncle." Huffed mother.

"We're here?" I asked groggily.

She nodded her head and that was all I needed to jump out of the car and race into Stiles' house. I beamed brightly as I hugged my eyes darted across the room. "Where's Stiles?"

"At Scott's house." He smiled at me.

My lips formed into an 'O' shape. Scott! Oh my god, how could I have forgotten him?! For goddess sake, we were the three musketeers!

"He still lives where he does, right?" I asked, breathless.

The sheriff nodded. Excitement croused through my veins and I knew from the looks my uncle was giving me, I knew it showed on every inch of my face.

"Darling, come and help with the luggage's." Called my mum from outside.

"Comin'!" I raced outside and helped her carry in our luggage's. Once I reached her I asked, hurriedly. "Hey, can I go to Scott's when were done, please?" I pouted.

An eyebrow quirked upwards, "If you manage to get them all upstairs before eight then yes." She sighed. I nodded my head frantically whilst thanking her over and over again. I grabbed all my suitcases in a hurry and ran up the stairs, I dropped them on my bed. I jogged downstairs again. I waved my mum goodbye as I walked down the path to Scott's.

I could almost picture their faces and boy, that made me smirk.


	2. I Promised Not Too

I decided to take the short cut to Scott's, and now that I think about it... It wasn't such a great idea. My heart thumped loudly at the eerie path I'm taking; surrounded by leafless trees and engulfed by darkness, but if it wasn't for the full moon beaming above I'm sure I'd be tripping over branches and rocks.

Cautiously, I plodded further into the path. The dull light emitted from the moon made the path more dangerous with its sudden slopes and turns; I carefully placed my foot onto the ground. The light did little to calm the anxiety that bloomed within me. Everything visible through the darkness sent chills down my spine. Why is it I always end up in the creepiest places?

Puffs of vapor left my mouth at the sudden shift in temperature. The place was swiftly covered in fog making it harder to see and I chose my steps more heedful. A cold breeze blew by and I trembled at the icy touch. It's like hunger its spreads all over your body until a painful churn of the stomach alerts you that you've gone too long without a meal, unlike hunger a small piece of meat could satisfy your need but with the sensation of being cold all your body needs is to swallow as much warmth as it can.

The temperature dropped ruthlessly thus causing the hair on my back to stand. It stabbed my the first few layers of my skin with needles. The pain wasn't one that causes you to cry out, no - its more like a pinch; it hurts for a few seconds then disappears but not without causing you to flinch away. The tip of my nose numbed and my teeth clattered. I rubbed my hands in the act of emitting warmth from friction, however my attempt went futile, as I lost the feeling of my fingers.

Not eve physics could hep me now..

I groaned whilst thrashing my hands into my pockets; hopefully my body still emits heat. The chilly breeze somehow crept through my vans and numbed my toes.

The prickly sensation fades away as the cold gets worse to a foreboding numbness. At this point I lost the feeling of my extremities, which are now swollen, stiff and useless. Its like a layer of water lays beneath the layers of skin that dulls the sense of touch.

I clumsily hobbled my way through the thick fog.

_Snap!  
_  
My heart thudded against my chest, I was sure I've heard footsteps but I cloudn't know for sure. It might've been my own mind playing tricks on me. I shook my head and continued to walk around aimlessly.  
_  
Snap!  
_  
My steps ceased to a halt. OK, now I'm _positive _that I've heard that! I swallowed nervously. Where is it coming from? Is there someone behind me? Or in front, or to my right? They could be standing to my left, for all I know they might be with a gun or worse.. What's worse than a gun?!

My hand grabbed my phone and quickly pulled it out. I tried dialing Stiles or mum, anyone that could save me. Unfortunately for me, my phone died right before my eyes.

"No, no, no.." I muttered as tears trickled down my face. "This couldn't be happening.."

Not now! Please, please work.. I silently begged for a miracle to happen.

The echo of twigs snapping as footsteps made its way towards me brought me back to reality. Whomever it is, at this time is bad news for sure..  
_  
Snap!_

Snap!

Snap!  
  
I heard the ominous sound of twigs breaking under the pressure of the footsteps coming closer and closer to where I'm standing. I gulped uneasily. Where would he or she attack me from?

A loud crunch of twigs from behind me got me to abruptly turn. My vision wavered a bit at the sudden reaction; making me light headed.

"H-hello?" I managed to stutter a call.

Silence.

My stomach churned and I suddenly feel sick. What if that person wasn't aware of my presence and with my stupid outburst I'm alerting them of the presence of a young girl.. Why am I so dumb? This isn't a movie!

My hand flew up to my mouth and muffled my cries. Tears poured down my face. Am I going to die? Could it be an animal?

A hazy memory floated to the surface.  
_  
"Be careful." Mum spoke sternly._

"Why?" I asked, unsure why I wasn't allowed to wander in the woods like I used too.

"John warned me of the many crimes that are taking place in Beacon Hills. He said something about it being mostly in the woods, and I want you to stay away from there. Promise me, you will." Her eyes glittered with concern and her words were laced with worry.

"I.. Promise."  
  
I promised her that I wouldn't step foot into the woods and here I am in the middle of them. What if its the criminal? Would their face be the last thing I see and their voice the last thing I hear?

My legs wobbled beneath my feet and slowly I sunk to the ground; hiccuping and sobbing at the thought and I didn't try to muffle my sobbing, after all its useless I'm going to end up died.

My vision blurred through the tears as I laid back on the ground. My body tense and my heart hammering against my chest. Dread replaced the numbness of the biting cold; everything seems fuzzy. The clouds drifted above, covering the full moon.

My eyes watched as the stars twinkled down at me. "I wish my death would be in one swift movement instead of painful hours of torture." I mumbled to myself, playing idly with a loose curl.

I inhaled deeply, breathing in the aroma of nature and fluttered my eyes shut. Maybe my killer would think I'm died and leave me to be..?

Time dragged on without the sudden interruption of footsteps making their way towards me. I finally allowed my body to relax.

Maybe it is my mind playing tricks on me after all... I mused.

The feeling of being watched clouded my mind, hesitantly I opened my eyes to stare into the crimson eyes of a muscular man. Instantly, I opened my mouth and screamed. "AAAHHH!"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Who do you think it is? **


	3. White

Those crimson eyes burned into my soul like the coals of hell, sending shivers down my body. The numbness of the chilly weather traveled throughout my body causing me lose the sense of touch, thus paralyzing my body.

Thick puffs of vapor left his flaring nose. The trees casted shadows that concealed his face from view, making it rather difficult to know who he is. Those ruby eyes were the only vivid thing that I'm able to see. My throat ached painfully from screaming bloody murder but that didn't stop me; I carried on screaming for help. My eyes watered with each step that thing took. I squirmed and struggled in attempt to stand up and run as fast as I could. However, my attempt is futile.

I could hardly move my fingers, therefore calling someone is scratched out of my list. I could try distracting him long enough for the police to arrive.. No, that won't work without dialing 911 for help. Maybe I could kill him?

That last thought almost threw me into hysterical laughter. I could hardly kill a fly, let alone but to kill _him?! _That's eternally different. Which only leaves me with.. SCREAMING! Hopefully a by passer would hear me and rescue me.

I highly doubt that.

With each step it took closer to me, a growl followed until he stood looming menacingly over me. I gulped rather loudly - something I would _never _do in public - but when its matter of life or death, I couldn't careless about the embarrassment!

In one swift movement, the stranger leaned down with his face a mere inches away from my face. The little light helped with viewing the strangers face; his face was covered with hair, fangs peeked from his sealed lips and pointy ears grew from his head. Everything about him screamed wild and untamed.

My heart by now was banging onto my chest and my breath hitched as he sniffled - no seriously he _sniffled?! _

What. The. Hell?

The corners of his lips lifted into a sly smirk. His lips brushed against my ear sending a tingling sensation up my spine. Abruptly, I sealed my eyes shut.

"Boo."

That was it?! _Boo?! _Is he kidding me? I close my eyes shut readying myself for whats sure to be the most painful death there is.. And all I get is a.. _Boo?!_

__My eyes fluttered open and before I knew it, I blurted. "That's all ya got?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Would you rather I kill you?" He drawled with a unreadable expression on.

Suddenly, realization dawned me and a hand flew up and covered my mouth. I laid there wide-eyed, gazing into his eyes.

A cold chuckle left his mouth. "Goodnight."

That was all I heard before I was enveloped into darkness.

**- Lycanthrophe -**

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

What's that annoying noise? And whose making it? Ugh, can't I get any sleep.. at all?! I moaned in annoyance. "Stopmoiwanttosleep.." A mumbled a couple of words under my breath but the sound never stopped.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

My head throbbed painfully. Why does my head ache? Head-ache.. get it? - oh.. just forget it.. Anyways, what's that irritating sound?! Is Stiles making it? Cause if it is, Stiles meet fist.

I groaned in annoyance as the _Beep_ing sound carried on. My hands automatically tugged at my covers, pulling them all the way up and covering my face. I huffed. Bloody beeping sound! If I had super strength I'd crash its source with my bear hands, unfortunately I don't.

Lucky Stiles..

"Clara? Sweetie?" A familiar worried voice broke through the beeping. Was that mum? MUM! Why is she worried?

I slowly allowed my eyes to flutter open and pull away the covers from my face, although my eye sight turned to be blurry I was still able to make out the outline of my mother standing above me. A couple of figures loomed above me and words were spoken but I couldn't make up what they were saying. Are they talking to me? What's going on?

I blinked a few times until my vision cleared. Bright white invaded my sight. Why is my room white? I thought it was yellow? Acouple of figures loomed above me and words were spoken but I couldn't make up what they were saying. Are they talking to me? What's going on?

My throat felt dry and my head countiued to throb. I tried to speak but all that came out is a strangled squeak. Tears stung my eyes, what's going on? Have I lost my voice? Am I died?

Mommy, I need you..

I could feel my lips tremble as a whimper escaped my lips and they tears fell down my cheeks. What happened to me?

As if she could hear my thoughts; warm arms wrapped around me, holding me in their comforting embrace. I snuggled into her whilst I cried onto her shirt, smearing my makeup onto the fresh pink silk. Words of comfort were whispered into my ears, easing my rapid pumping heart.

Suddenly a gush of flashbacks smacked into my mind. I saw everything replay before my eyes; the stranger with the red eyes; the fangs as he snarled at me; his goodnight bid before everything went black.

What had brought me here? Where am I anyway?

Abruptly I pulled away from my mothers arms. "Where am I?" The voice that left my mouth sounded so foreign to my ears. It's too hoarse to belong to me. Where did that come from?

Mum's eyes searched mine. "The Hospital," She answered. "you were found laying near an abandoned building close to the forest; knocked out. Do you know how worried I was? And when your uncle called and informed you that he found you unconscious.. Hell, worried.. was nothing compared to how I felt! Young lady, you're in big trouble! What were you thinking running off into _that _building? Were you even thinking?" Mum explained before entering one of her infamous rants.

"Abandoned building?" I asked sounding dazed. There wasn't any building next to the path? I was in the woods, then how did I.. No! It can't be can it? He's too old.. With RED EYES! This can't be..

I didn't loose my v-card to some red eyed freak?! Oh, _hell no! _

"Clara? Clara?!" Ah, Stiles is here. People meet Stiles, the most annoying cousin you'll ever meet. Hands clutched my sides and shook me, hard.

"Clara? Clara? Do you hear me?!"

"Ugh, Stiles! Gerroff!" I tried pushing my cousin away, but when I spoke I only managed to make him become _clingy. _I'm literally being squashed by two boys - Stiles and Scott. "Aye, leggo of me!" I tried squirming away but they tightened their hold around me. "Unhand me, you peasants!"

Both boys shared a look before busrting into hysterical laughter. "Peasants? Seriously?" Scott asked in between laughs.

I grinned and gave him a nod.

"Clara." Uncle John called whilst entering the room.

"Hellooo, Sherriff!" I saluated him.

He gave a brief smile before turning his attention to the slightly out of breath teenage boys. "Boys, a moment please."

Stiles nodded before dragging Scott out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Questioned the sheriff as the door closed.

"A bit tired and somewhat confused." I admitted.

He nodded his head as he took a seat on a near by chair. "Do you remember what happened before loosing conscious?"

Should I tell him about the red eyed man? He'll think I'm crazy.. Somethings are better kept to myself. "No."

He stared at me with tight-lips. His gaze never wavered from my eyes and I almost gave in and told him everything. "I see. Well, get better soon, kid." He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair before leaving the room.

Scott and Stile didn't waste anymore time and entered the room.

"So, you still close with Lydia?" Asked Stiles.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

Poor Stiles..


	4. Intruder

Scott rolled his eyes at his friends obsession over a girl that doesn't know his name nor face and punched his arm playfully.

"What?!" Exclaimed Stiles.

"Don't tell me you're still not over her?" I quirked an eyebrow at my cousin.

Stiles grinned brightly. "Forever and ever."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Get a life Stiles-poo."

He childishly stuck his tongue out and dodged away from the pillow - lucky bastard -, causing both Scott and I to laugh hysterically. God, I missed them.

Our conversion moved from various topics. We laughed at random memories and they updated me about the unusual events that recently happened in Beacon Hills; in return I filled them in about my life.

Time dragged on and night fell. I could feel sleep lingering at the edge but I dismissed it with the thought of wanting to spend time with these boys also to escape those awful nightmares plagued by glittering red orbs.

Stiles kept on talking and I soon zoned him out, thinking about that red-eyed stranger. Why didn't he kill me, but left me to live? When he could've ripped my head off and no one was there to stop him. Is it some type of message to the cops? Stop following me or else I'll kill you mofos! Maybe?

But why use me, not Stiles? Don't get me wrong I love my cousin but he's the sheriffs son - I'm his niece. Did that dude do what I think he had? Was I raped? From the information the boys had told me, I had been here for two days now so its not possible to feel the after effect of sex, right? He could've been a envisage.. You know, my mind playing tricks..

"C-man! Clara! Catwomen?"

I blinked in confusion. Why is he yelling? "Whaaaa?" I mumbled.

"Did you hear a thing I said?" Stiles asked, frowning.

"Um.. Yeah, course! You were.. erm.. talkin' about.. the- the murders!" I stuttered. He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I was talking about that," I smiled at him. "No, I wasn't! I was asking about what happened and if you saw anything? Ever thought I'd be concerned about you?" He yelled.

Um, okay...

"Stiles, nothing happened.." I trailed off unsure if I should tell them about that man in the woods or I should keep it to myself.

"Clara, are you _sure _nothing happened?" Scott pressed.

"Scottie I'm sure of it," I patted his hand. "I wouldn't keep anything from you guys." I fleeted a smile at them both, hoping that they would just drop the subject. "Promise." I threw a bidding word with my fingers crossed beneath the covers.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Wait, did you just call me Catwomen and C-man?" I asked.

Stiles sighed and Scott whistled. "Damn, you are slow!"

With that they bid me farewell and left.

Time ticked away and I sat on bed starring blankly at the wall before me. Why did I just lie to them? Don't I trust them? I do.. but, they'll just think I'm crazy..

I frowned.

_Ding!_

The sound snapped me out of my train of thought. I glanced at my phone that idly sat on the bed post, its screen flickering on and off before dying. I reached out and checked the new message.

**Mom. **

**Darling, I can't stay over tonight. I'm working -yes, I got a job! If you need anything don't hesitate to call. Love you! x**

I quickly sent a reply and placed my phone were it was moments ago. I slumped back on my back and aimlessly stared at the ceiling.

The air shifted around the room as a sudden surge of wind smacked my face, cold as the night in the woods. I shivered as the chilly breeze ran down my spine springing goosebumps to life. My eyes snapped free from the sight of the ceiling and fleeted to the window - the window is wide open with the drapes blowing and crackling around the room, letting the wind in. The cold air flooded into the room, I flinched when it made contact with my skin.

I whimpered remembering those brilliant eyes. My mind went wild; making up scenarios of what I think happened that night. I couldn't remember what happened exactly before everything went black; the memory is still hazy.

I gulped. Is this a dream? Did sleep manage to lure me into its clutches? A shaky hand pinched my forearm, and I winced. Okay, so I'm not dreaming and damn it - that hurt!

I screwed my eyes shut. Maybe, if I close my lids and open them after a second; I'll wake up. Hesitantly, I opened my eyelids and threw a glance at the window. To my amazement, the window is shut and the curtains draped close. So, maybe I was dreaming..

Relief flooded my entire being and allowed myself to relax into the warm blankets. Slowly I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Wandering the woods in the middle of the night is not safe for a pretty face like yours." Spoke a voice from the darkness corner of the room.

I froze. My eyes flew open. Who is that?

"You could always chose to ignore the truth and hide beneath the depths of your own lies, but you'll never escape reality." Drawled the voice.

My heart pounded ever so fast and I squinted trying to make out who it is throughout the darkness. The moonlight poured into the room, but its still a difficult task to put a face to the voice. It sounded familiar somehow yet I couldn't put a finger on it.

I tried reaching out for my phone without alerting him - which ended up as a futile attempt. The phone is all the way on the bed post and I have to lean further which would catch his attention and alert him. I panicked. Who is he? What does he want? At least I know its a he, a she would've been way better though. My movement were jerky and shaky.

Fear clung thick to the air.

In matter of seconds my phone ended up all the way on the couch near the window. I laid there gobsmacked. What just happened? Not just seconds ago my phone was resting on the bed post and now its more than ten feet away!

"Tsk. Tsk," He clicked his tongue. I could feel my heart smacking itself onto my chest. "My dear, calling your mother would only end up with her being hurt and you don't want that." Although its a statement and not a question I still nodded meekly.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." I feel hopelessly weak, something I loathe so much.

"Hurt? I'm not her to hurt you." He explained.

"Then why are you here?" I sucked in some air.

There was no answer and I'm starting to think that he too is just another piece of my imagination.

After what felt like hours later, he spoke so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear. "To meet you."

"Why?" I questioned wanting answers.

The click of approaching footsteps reached my ears and i sat up start coming face to face with him. He's tall with dirty blond hair, a cane in hand and shades on. He looked to be somewhere in his late thirtes or early forties.

"Puisque vous êtes ma fille."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Intruder say what? As far as my mind could function, he just spoke fluent french but that's as far as i could go. Maybe my scrunched up face gave off the expression of confusion or something because he then said.

"Blood is thicker than water."

All in favour of french say I! Because whatever he meant with the last phrase made no sense at all.

"What does that mean?" I asked out loud but to my dismay he was already gone.

I frowned - I'm doing that a lot..

I snuggled back into my bed and closed my eyes; his words repeating themselves in my head.

Darkness swept my of off my feet.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys would comment down below what you think.  
Who do you think that guy is? And if you know french is what I wrote correct?  
I used an online translator. I seriously suck at French so.. Yeah.

LOVE YOU!


	5. Another Visit

"Are you sure you got everything?" Mom quirked an eyebrow in question whilst her eyes bore into the depths of my soul - its creepy when mom looks at me like that! Dude with the red eyes ain't got nothing on Ma's stares!

"Mom, I am sure." I huffed through my nose, muttering under my breath about scary moms.

"Alright!" She sighed. "But don'y you dare drag me back here saying you forgot a tampon or your bra." Her lips pressed together into a thin line and her hand rested on her hip whilst her other hand pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"Seriously? A tampon?" I laughed at moms examples. I think those gray hairs she keeps on dying are finally working their magic on her mind- which she apparently happens to be on the verge of loosing it. Don't look at me, its not my fault.

"Oh, hush!" She slapped my forearm playfully.

"Trust me, I haven't forgot no bra or tampons." I threw a cheeky grin in her direction.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, lets get you back home." She carefully helped me walk out of the room and into the hallway, which is bustling with action. There were nurses pushing their way through the throng of people, babies were wailing and whining, the occasional old person walking around with a drip trailing behind them; all in all, the place seems to be packed with people.

We literally had to push our way through to get to the exit. So, imagine this; me with a backpack and another bag and mom with two bags - it wasn't easy. No it wasn't..

After all the struggle to get to the exit, my mother and I finally succeed. The doors swung open and I swaggered out into the light!

"Haha! LIGHT! THE SWEET SUNLIGHT! OH APOLLO!" My hands flung about as I expressed my love to the bright orb of fire above.

Mom gave me one of her looks - I zipped my mouth shut. "Yes, ma'am." My face feel down, staring at the ground and my lips pulled into a pout.

"Move along, or should I drag you all the way to the car?" I could hear the smile in her voice. I slowly shuffled after her, knowing mom she would probably drag me all the way to Stiles' if she had too.

**- Lycanthrope - **

The car ride was entertaining, for lack of better terms to describe the awkward silence mother and I sat in throughout the whole ride. Thank God the house wasn't that far, or else I might have died out of boredom!

My bedroom looked exactly like it had those few dies ago; a pile of boxes on one side of the room and a bunch of luggage's scattered around. I stumbled into the room, occasional tripping over a bag.

I jumped onto the bed. Finally some peace and quiet..

"Puisque vous êtes ma fille."

My eyes flew open. No, no, no.. this couldn't be happening, could it? The front door is locked and my windows are shut, he can't be here; inisde this very room. Its just impossibe.

A hand traced down my arm. My heart rate increased, my breath hitched and I froze in both shock and fear. How did he get in?

His touch left my arm and Ihad the sudden urge to itch my arm in hope of removing that psychos fingerprints. "When the world above goes dark without a silghtest twinkle of the stars and only the full orb of white shall beam down upon us, that's when you unleash your true self." I could feel his breath hit my neck as he whhispered into my ear.

My mind went into state of jumbled thoughts; confusion clouded my head. What does that mean? But before I could utter a word, he left.

Gah, that dude is going to kill me!

Seriously, Stiles makes more sense then him and I'm talking about Stiles here!


	6. Chaos Rising

My nights were plagued by him; I saw him everywhere in my dreams and in every corner of the house. I'm starting to think that I'm loosing my sanity. I tried telling someone about it but I could never bring myself to say it out loud. What if they think I lost it? For the sake of my sanity, I kept it to myself.

After all some secrets are better left untold.

_"When the world above goes dark,"_ Here he obviously meant the night sky. "_without a slightest twinkle of the stars and only the full orb of white shall beam down upon us,"_ And its a clear sky with only the moon?_ "that's when you unleash your true self."_ What exactly did he mean by 'true self'. I am myself!

I absently twirled my pencil between my fingers.

Then there was his words of french; what did they mean is still a mystery, that and him popping in uninvited. How does he do that?!

I tapped the desk, rhythmically with my pencil.

That man himself is mystery just waiting for me to solve. Why the cane and shades? Is he blind or does he think he looks like some bad ass? And what if he's blind, how does he know where I'm standing?

BANG.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on reality. Coach Finstock made his way to the front of his desk whilst asking a question."The stock market is based on two principals," He paused dramatically. "What are they?"

The question clung thick around a bunch of tired teenagers due to the lack of sleep and also the boredom a business class brings. To my utter shock, Scott's hand shot up. I never knew he liked business.. Maybe he just wanted to use the loo? I mentally shrugged.

"Mccall, you could go to the bathroom." Coach said whilst his hands made some sort of gesture and turned his head searchingly. Its really creepy, he said what I was thinking!

"Anybody else?" Finstock asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"No. Coach I know the answer." Declared Scott all of a sudden causing Finstock to laugh. I pity the boy.. This making Finstock on my Hate List. Jerk!

Scott looked baffled and his eyes twinkled in confusion.

"Oh, you're serious?" His brows furrowed.

"Yes." He spoke so casually. Somebody applaud this boy! "Risk and reward."

"Wow, who are you," Breathed Finstock. "And what've you done to Mccall?" He added, making his way to Scott. "Don't answer that. I like you better." Scott chuckled lowering his head shyly. Awe, Scottie-poo why so shy?

"I like you better." Finstock wagged a finger at Scott's face.

He immediately walked away asking for a quarter. I leaned forward into my desk, "Good job, Scottie Poo!" I whispered in his ear. Scott shot me a grin and I beamed back at him. I turned my head to the side to see Stiles fumbling through his pockets, probably looking for a quarter.

"A quarter?" Finstock asked, again.

"Yeah!" Muttered Stiles, he pulled out his hand quickly causing something to fly out and hit the ground. My eyes followed the blue thing until it hit he ground; could the ground open up and swallow me? On the ground a blue condom pack rested; all eyes on averting between it and Stiles. I mentally smacked myself.

Poor Stiles..

"Stilinksi, I think you- ah.. " Coach crouched down and picked it up. "Dropped this, and ccongratulations." He gave a gobsmacked and shame faced Stiles a brief smile. Laughter erupted along with whispers.

I rolled my eyes, seriously those people attend High School and they act so childish at the mere sight of a condom!

The class continued with Finstock daring random people. "Risk and reward, put the quarter in the mug," He picked up a mug, "win the reward." And placed it onto the ground. about four desks away from him, he added something after but I tuned him out.

Stiles got laid? HOLY MOLLY! I'm going to tease him until he reaches the grave. My thoughts then shifted to that mans words and I found myself lost in the abyss of thoughts until the class fell silent that's when I looked up and so My uncle standing there.

"Stiles." He called.

"Yeah, Coach I got it." Answered Stiles seemingly unaware of his Father's presence and focused his attention on scoring the quarter into the mug.

"Stiles." He called again.

Stiles looked up and his face fell. His father whispered something to Finstock and left with a baffled Stiles. What's going on?

Scott and I shared a glance, both wondering about the sudden interruption. Did I miss something?

**- Lycanthrope -**

I roamed the halls alone; I think I'm lost but I don't care. I mean, what type of asshole leaves his cousin that knows no shit about this high school alone? Oh, yeah.. My cousin.

I hate him.

Everywhere I turned the halls were identical; I might've been walking in circles for all I know. I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration. Where the hell is the theater? I need to get to Drama class! Ugh, damn you Stiles! You too Scottie!

I glared at nothing but air. I quickly rushed through the hallway peeking in on classes, in search of the theater. If I'm caught wandering the halls - man I'm in deep shit!

I turned the corner, mumbling nonsense under my breath.

"Ow!" I stumbled backwards and clumsily fell over my own legs. Ow, man that hurt..

"Are you okay?" Asked a boy, that I recognized as Danny from business class. He offered me a hand and I gratefully took it.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." We both apologized. I chuckled lightly along with Danny.

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled at him.

"You welcome and I'm sorry I wasn't looking." He apologized.

"It's okay, on the 'not looking' part we're equal." I grinned, air quoting the words _not looking. _

He chuckled softly. "Hey aren't you Stiles' cousin?" He quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." I curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine." He bowed.

We shared a glance before busting into hysterical laughter. "I like you." I sniffled.

"I like you too." Grinned Danny. Boy, if you weren't gay I would've kissed those pretty lips of yours. Wink, wink.

"Friends?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Friends." Agreed Danny.

"Since, we're officially friends, pumpkin pie where's Drama class?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter!

So, have you found out who the red-eyed man is?  
If so.. Let me know!  
If there is any questions feel free to ask and I'll make sure to answer them:D  
You are beautiful,  
SH


	7. Agonizing Pain

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Bee-_

I groaned; reaching out and pushing my alarm clock off of the bed post. Tugging the covers all the way up until the headboard; covering me from head to toe. Slowly I started to drift away, well, that was until the door swung open with a loud BANG and heavy footsteps swaggered in.

"Wake up!" His voice loud and too close to my ear causing a buzzing noise to float around through my head - throbbing painfully against my temples.

"Ugh!" I jerked upright, a finger twisting into my ear in attempt to pry away the buzzing noise. "Stiles," I huffed. "I'm sensitive to sunlight!"

He poked his tongue out. "Well, in case you haven't noticed I spent the night sleeping on the floor after researching the Internet for a.. um, our history project." I arched an eyebrow.

"You don't take history."

His face fell, he opened his mouth only to snap shut again seemingly at lost of words. He gulped and scratched his head. "I.. We.."

"Cee, love get up before I come up there!" His words were cut off by my mother bellowing from downstairs. Her voice itself bolted me to my feet as I rushed to the bathroom. Never underestimate my mother's wrath. She's evil!

This one time, I overslept - for real - and you know what she did? Oh, I'll tell you! She grabbed a bucket of cold water and filled it with ice and dumped it over me.

I went to school.. dripping wet. Evil, what did I tell you?

I splashed water onto my face and brushed my teeth, all under the pouring water of the shower. I faintly heard the door snap shut behind Stiles. Oh, thank god he left.. I forgot to bring a towel in with me.

Jumping out of the shower I ran into the room and grab on to random clothing. A jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket - I also managed to nick out clean undies!

I stuffed my bag with whatever books were in front of me also a lipstick and a mascara. I threw on my clothes hastily. I pulled out my vans from beneath a pile of clothing, that I unpacked last night.

Done.

Before leaving my room, I stopped by the mirror and glanced at my reflection. My hair dried out a bit, pouring down in elegant curls of raven silk and streaks of turquoise, framing my face that looked pale, minus my faint blushing cheeks, without any make up to color it; my eyes were round and lied by thick eye lashes, my lips are full and small. People compliment me on my beauty but I don't see what's so beautiful about me? My lips puff out when I don't get enough sleep and cheeks are always pink! And don't get me started on my body.. The only thing, I like about myself are my talents.

I took out my lipstick and mascara out from my backpack and gently applied it to my face before stacking them back into my backpack. My lips were a soft shade of pink now and my eyelashes reached up to the arch of my eyebrows. Acceptable. I grinned at my reflection, twirling a piece of hair between my fingers. Where 'em boys at?!

"Young lady, if you don't get down here this instant, I'm going to make you walk all the way to school." Mom's threat clung to the air. I gulped. Walking? All the way to school? No thank you!

I slipped out of the room and slid down the stairs handrail. I jumped off of it and grabbed a piece of bread coated with butter, a kiss to mom's cheek and I'm out. I jogged to Stiles beat-up old jeep and climbed in.

"OFF TO SCHOOL, M'BOY!" I yelled at Stiles, grinned at his annoyed expression through the review mirror. Tehe, that's what you get for waking me up.

The ride to school was uneventful. Stiles and Scott kept on whispering to one another and shooting glances in my direction. I on the other hand plugged in my earphones and blasted music- one earphone dangling around my shoulder, I gotta listen to what they're saying. I managed to catch the name Heather, which was being said alot by Stiles, I figured they were discussing her sudden disappearance.

Its odd. Stiles was so close to doing it and the girl just vanishes.. Maybe his make-out session with hers didn't satisfy her craving need and she just though if she disappears he won't feel as hurt when he's told he ain't good.. Boys have a large ego plus a gigantic stubbornness, yet I seem to fall for every hottie with a sexy body.

I stepped out of the blasted old Jeep. Turning my heels to follow my cousin as to not get lost and wander the hall, however my _lovely _cousin threw an excuse over his shoulder and bless his heart, he gave me the directions to English class.

That's how I ended up here. Wandering the halls like a dumb blond without a clue of where Starbucks is at. Alone and lost.

I hate Stiles, did I ever mention that?

"Ugh, stupid Stiles!" I mumbled failing my arms about in frustration and anger.

That's it! I'mma skip school and head to that cafe shop a few blocks away. That idea would better than heading to the principal and asking for directions, why? Well, my school records aren't that applying and my reputation involves alot of class skipping and trouble. So, yeah.. Better off skipping.

I quietly walked down the hall; crouching down low when passing by a classroom. At the sight of the double doors, I jogged. Rushing to get out and into the open.

Once outside, I crossed the parking lot into the woods surrounding the school. I walked down and invisible path near the road but far away from the prying eyes to see. Humming a low melody as I made my way down town.

Although, the sky above is cloudless and bright the atmosphere around the woods is eerie seemingly to be surrounded by an invisible cloud of darkness. The weather dropped dramatically, sending shivers down my bones. I now that I think about it, the roads and pathways are safer than the woods but they also have their disadvantages. What if a cop catches me wandering the streets? What should I say? Oh, I lost my cat and I'm sick.. Cough, cough.

That would never work not even on my grand mother and she's insane too!

"Clara." A voice whispered into my ear. My heart yelped. A gush of air blew my hair casuing me to shudder. I could feel my legs wobbling beneath me, my heart hammering into my chest. This isn't real.. It can't be.

"W-who i-is i-i-it?" I stuttered, fearing for my life.

Silence clung to the air, suffocating me. I breathed a gush of air and held it in, heart pounding and body trembling as I awaited the second call.

_Crunch. _

_Tick._

_Crunch. _

_Tick._

The sound of metal hitting wood and footsteps crunching onto the died leaves covering the moist soil cut through the silence.

_Bump._

_Bump. _

_Bump._

The closer the crunching got the fats my heart pounded.

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

I felt the rush adrenaline pump through my veins, my ear drums throbbed, a chill crawled down my spine. I resisted the urge to shudder at the strong waft of blood; the scent was so thick that I called almost taste it in my mouth. My eyes averted, taking in my surrounding; I seemed to have walked down a path, absentmindedly. I could no longer see the street nor hear the honks or engines of the by passing cars anymore. The darkness as if possible increased, making it pitch black. The trees loomed above me and crawled beneath my feet.

I struggled to see through the darkness, however my eyes soon adjusted. I didn't know where I am, or if this reality anymore. Everything around me sang a song of pure evil; the freezing temperature, the leafless trees with crawling roots covering the soil ground and the pitch darkness.

My night vision wasn't normal, its when I could make out the outlines of furniture close by in a dark room, no, I was able to actually see through the darkness clearly. I could make out the cracked wood on the tree trunk, the bird nest on one of the trees and a hut about twenty feet's away; I could see from a distant as if I'm standing right in front of them. I panicked, that's abnormal and slightly awesome. I mean come on, I could see in the dark! The boogie man ain't gonna get me now, haha!

My heart fluttered with joy for a moment before shattering to pieces at the sound of ragged breathing coming from behind me and I didn'r fight the urge to shudder; I shuddered, quivered and yelped with fear. I felt something stir within my chest, churning and burning my inside a pleading cry begging me to let it out. It's like fighting chocolate when you're on a diet. My throat suddenly dry, palms sweaty. My legs gave up beneath me, I tumbled to the ground falling on my knees.

One thing I knew, I'm about to die.

"Don't fight it." Came his voice.

A fat drop of salty water trickled down my forehead. Blue orbs rolled into the back of my head, I felt lightheaded all of a sudden. A wave of nuisance flooded through me, churning my stomach. A burning sensation rose up my throat tasting a lot like bile. I swallowed it down, think of the leather jacket!

Bones snapped and cracked rearranging themselves, the spinal cord shifted slightly showering my body with agonizing pain. I moaned in pain, it blinded me with its hot sizzling knives piercing me over and over again. Tears stung my eyes, I wasn't sobbing but my eyes mourned silently.

What is this? Why am I in pain? And what does he mean by don't fight it? Did the period upgrade itself to a more agonizing pain?

My body thrashed and flung itself backwards, I allowed myself to scream bloody murder. I didn't know what to do, how to stop the increasing level of pain.. I was confused and afraid. I dug my nails into my arm and scratched. My bod arched forward, arms clenching the twigs and leaves; crushing them ruthlessly.

"Unleash it." His voice floated through the darkness and pain.

Maybe if I think of something else the pain would subside... I thought of roses, rivers, and the beach. I thought of my father.. What he looks like, his name, his eyes and wondered is he would recgonize me. Is he good or is he bad? Would he come back and live with us or abandon us again? Should I find him?

The pain gradually became a prickle.

I collapsed onto my stomach, curling into a ball. My lungs burned and my body ached, suddenly I felt tired as if the pain had drained all my energy. Eyelids heavy, I tried to fight the darkness that numbed my body but my eyes fluttered to a close and the last thing I saw were two crimson eyes staring intently at me.

Darkness swept me away.

* * *

**A/N:I would like to thank the readers reading and the encouraging comments you leave. Therefore, I have decided to write a longer chapter for each and everyone of you. Be safe and stay beautiful. **

**Thank you3**


	8. TEASER

Sore that's all I was. I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers or legs as if I lost the sense of touch. It feels like someone is hitting my head with a hammer; head pounding and body aching. Mouth dry, and thristy. Tyring to open my eyes but that didn't work, it's like they were sealed by glue. Floating through darkness, surrounded by walls of black. Something warm was wrapped around my body, and my head rested against a comfortable pillow, if my thoughts were correct. Heart rattling with fear and lungs relishing under the touch of oxygen that flooded them. Why am I afraid?

I'm home. I inhaled sharply, pulling in a huge amount of air to sooth my nerves that were twirling inside of me. I felt something blow onto my face followed by a damp cloth being placed onto my forehead and a hand massaged it, gently. Instinctively I inched closer to whomever was placing this cloth, I guess its my mom. Who else would take care of me? Stiles, that might go down hill and Uncle John is almost never home, so mom it is.

"Mom?" My voice came out in hoarse whisper. The hand instantly stopped massaging my temple, a sigh escaped the person. An uncomfortable silence stretched for hours, or so it felt like it until a voice I recognized cut through it.

"I'm not your mother." My head fell back into the pillow, my mouth him. The guy in the hospitial and my room! I would recgoinze his thick accent anywhere! How.. Why? "Wandering the woods of Beacon Hills is such a careless thing to do, don't you think _fille_?" Um, is he talking to me or this fille chick? Oh well I'll keep silent..

You know its kinda of boring, why doesn't he just kill me?

"Try opening your eyes." Dude in the shades demanded. Something in his tone caused me to compel, I didn't know why but I did.

Inhaling, focusing on opening those damn eyelids of mine and I was stuck in this dark room. I groaned, frustrated. "It's not working! They aren't opening!" I cried. "It's too dark, _please_."

"Calm down." His words came out soothingly. "Try to focus on your inner core, awaken it by the sense of touch." He added.

"Touch? I an't feel my legs!" I sobbed, fear tying itself around my heart and squeezing it.

"Move your hands. Touch." I gulped, sweat leaked down my forehead. Come on Clara, you can do it! Move your fingers, wiggle your toes, anything! I spread my hands, pinched the fabric covering my body. _Smooth. Warm._

"I'm covered in something warm and smooth, is it silk?" I asked.

"Yes." I could hear the smile.

My hands raked around, feeling everything I could reach without moving my body. My stomach dropped. "

Am I blind?" I blurted.

Silence.

* * *

**A/N: Soo how do you like this lil TEASER?  
Do you think that she's gone blind or is there a reason behind this?  
And could you do me a favor?  
Could you please vote for the story on wattpad?  
That's only if you have an account.  
Love you, still safe and beautiful!  
SH**


	9. Relax

The silence confirmed my question. I am blind. I wouldn't be able to see the world around, there's so many places that I wanted to visit, so many things I haven't done, now that's all gone..

I'm never going to see again..

I tried to shift my body a bit for a more comfortable position, and it only hurt more. The pain jolting up my back, then spreading all over my body. I sat upright leaning forward until my chin hit the bed. Biting my bottom lip so hard that blood oozed out, the irony taste spread through my mouth. I cringed in disgust; its awful! And I wanted to be a vampire! Ewe, ewe, ewe!

The pain's intensity decreased to a minimum making it easier for me to sit upright and lean back onto the headboard. A sigh escaped my mouth, a hand sliding to the left making its way to where I could feel the bed dip. It came in connect with a rough yet smooth surface, tapping gently my hand traveled further; I felt the tips, smooth and the further my hand touched the rougher it became. Hands, another person's hand. Hair tickled my palm; a man's hand. _His_ hand. Wrapping my hand around his, I squeezed carefully.

"Am I blind?" I asked again, dread filling me.

"No." He answered almost immediately.

"Then why am I stuck in this dark room?" My hold tightened around his hand, I wanted answers.

"You are fighting it, dear." He stated.

"Fighting what?!" I inquired.

"Your wolf." He answered casually.

Is he insane? Wolf? Is this a joke? Did Stiles plan this? I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left my mouth. As abruptly as my laughter came it stopped; my lips thinned and my face cleared of any emotions. "Your insane."

"Believe what you want, darling. As far as i'm concerned, you only make me more powerful." Frozen under the heat of his breath that hit my neck. Footsteps clicked onto the floor, moving away from me until eventually the clicking stopped altogether as the distance between us increased.

Time ticked by, I wasn't sure how long it was that I sat frozen with closed eyelids; hours or maybe minutes? I didn't know, his words rolled around my head - they sounded so truthful.. Could it be? That would probably explain the man with the red eyes and my night sight. The supernatural are nothing but myths. They couldn't be roaming the world, living next to us without sparking suspicious. People would start to question what the hear and see, their minds would wonder endlessly, they would research answers and ask about. They would find out eventually.

Are they really true? I doubt it. Are there such things like magic or immortality? I don't really think so. Wait, is Voldemort real?! If yes, then I could be part of Harry Potter's world! Hogwarts, hot rich boys, magic! Sadly, that's not true.

I frowned, I accused a man of being insane when in reality the only sane person in this room was him.

I wasn't sure if he could hear me or if anyone could for that matter but spoke nonetheless. "Prove it. If you say I'm a wolf then prove it to me." I didn't know why I said it, maybe I just wanted to believe or maybe all I wanted is for him to realize that there is no such thing as the supernatural.

The air shifted around me bringing vibes of tension. Something stood next to me, looming over me. A growl rumbled from the depths of someones chest. The fragile heart of mine pounded faster, gulping in a futile attempt to tame the heart. Unbeknown to me all due to the overwhelming fear my eyes fluttered open. A wave of dizziness hit me, I instinctively clenched the headboard. The room seems as if its spinning and the walls seemed to close in on me. I swiftly placed my foot on the floor in vain attempt to make it stop but it didn't work. The room carried on spinning, the walls were a foot away when a face peered down on me. A yelp escaped my parted lips.

Red eyes bore into my soul. "Stop fighting it." He grunted.

I nodded, clueless to what not to fight.

"Clear your mind and imagine a wolf." He demanded.

Clear my mind, boy don't ya know that's hard?! It's like when I'm in bed and want to sleep but all I could do is think. Thinking about yesterday, thinking about tomorrow, remembering something really embarrassing that you just it never happened, wondering if your friends like you- Do my friends really like me? I mean when I left they didn't bother to call, sure I saw them the night before but that doesn't mean they shouldn't call, right? The In-n-Out dinner was delicious, that isn't a goodbye gift! You know an In-N-Out burger sounds so applying; my mouth is literally watering! Did I eat anything at all today? Oh my God, I didn't eat a thing! Stupid dude in the shades! I w-

"CLEAR YOUR MIND!" Roared the red-eyed-dude.

"I'M TRYING!" I huffed through my nose. Stupid red-eyed dude.

Okay.. How do I clear my mind? Mind clear yourself! Nope, didn't work. I demand you to clear yourself! Still thinking. Clear, clear, clear! It isn't working!

"Relax your body, child." Dudes in the shades is back! "Your body is to tense to clear your mind. Relax." His words were velvety as he guided me through. I nodded in understanding, I inhaled in a huge amount of breath and tried to relax using his calming voice and the hands that are now drawing soothing patterns on my back.

"Where do you feel safe the most?" Dude-in-the-shades queried.

"The beach." I answered after a moment of thought.

"Imagine yourself back there, swimming in depths of the ocean or reading a book. Whatever you prefer to do, imagine yourself there." His words and patterns made me relax.

I focused on the image of the waves kissing the shore the waving its goodbye as its pulled away, the sound of the waves and the chpper of birds; the feel of the water on my skin and though my hair. The freedom it brought. The sense of safety and home it brought.

"Hold that image in place. Breathe and count your breaths."

I followed his instruictions.

_In, out. _Thats one.

_In, out. _Two.

_In, out. _Three.

Until I reached ten, my body was relaxed and my mind clear, and thats when the pain started all over again.


	10. Normal

It feels like my head is literally about to explode. Bleary eyes opened, staring straight into a blinding light. The bed I'm currently on feels hard, scratching my back rough. I was exposed. Theres no other way to describe the sudden cold breeze blowing up your thighs, or the chill running through your body and springing goosebumps to life. The chatter of birds, loud enough to make you believe that your really sleeping outdoors. My eyelids slid close.

I turned to the side, hand stretching out in search of the missing covers. Ugh, where is it?! My fingers dug themselves in warm and moist ground. Wide-eyed, I sat upright starring directly at a river. I slowly dragged my hands out of the ground, and glanced down. Soil, twigs and pieces of grass molded themselves onto my hand, nails surrounded by dirt. Okay.. I was sure that I slept on a bed last night, how the hell did I get here?!

Do I sleep walk?

Hesitantly I got up. My legs wobbled beneath my weight and bike rose up my throat. I felt lightheaded all of a sudden, maybe I was too fast in getting up? Fast movement causes dizziness..

Blinking and swallowing a couple times in attempt to calm my body and to gather some strength to make it out of here. Wherever I am.

Carefully I took a step forward. My legs gave up and I crumbled to the ground, falling face first.

**_-Lycanthrope -_**

I trudged further down an invisible path, through various trees of all ages, and next to a flowing river. Everything looking exactly the same, the trees were bare and the floors covered with dry leaves. Every step I took, I was lost. I didn't know where I was, or if I'm still in Beacon hills. My feet were aching and my body's shivering.  
Fingers trembled as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, nibbling at my lip as my arms wrapped themselves around my body trying to warm myself up.

My nose stung and cheeks flushed. The scent of chlorine filled my nostrils. Chlorine equals swimming pool! I'm close to civilization! I'm alive!

I quickly picked up speed, running through the forest with inhumanly speed. The wind whipped through my hair and slammed into my face as I took sharp turns and jumped high into the air, avoiding fallen locks.

A few minutes later, I stood in the middle of our block. The sun glowed warmly down at me, filling the streets with light and colors. It's rays spread warmth throughout my body, a satisfying sensation after being out in the open. I quickly made my way towards Stiles' house, what an embarrassment to me be caught like this? Mussed hair, that I'm pretty sure resembles a bush due to the twigs and mud stuck on to it and while wearing my sponge bob matching pj's, yeah.. So embarrassing.

Pushing the door open, I carefully tiptoed my way up the stairs and into my room. I exhaled harshly, woah haven't realize I was holding in my breath, I could've died!

I yawned. Oh god I need some rest and my back, ugh damn it hurts so bad. I groaned and crawled under the warm covers. Snuggling deeper in its warm and soft embrace. My eyelids screwed shut and I soared my way through the welcoming darkness.

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

My alarm went off. Basically interrupting my beauty sleep. Couldn't a girl sleep peacefully?

I huffed and grumpily crossed the room and into the bathroom, a shower is very important after my adventure.

I left my hair to flow in elegant waves down my back and wore a pair of ripped shorts, a fuchsia tank top and a some vans. I then followed with my makeup, which I kept at a natural point and not coated my face with colors. I picked up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, spraying some fragrance and picking up my phone before proceeding out the door.

I grabbed an apple and munched on it whilst Stiles drove me to school.

The day went on normally. I got to see Danny-boy and meet some random people. Nothing strange happened, just the fact that a teacher got stuck in a bathroom.. I bumped into a cute guy with blue eyes!

Yeah..Normal.

But he was hot. Wink. Nudge.

* * *

**A/N: I was forced to update the story using my phone- it's really difficult. But I managed. I hope you guys enjoyed this boring chapter, see ya!**

**SH**


	11. I Meet A Werewolf

I could tell that they were hiding something from me. The way they'd scurry off, or sit close together that their heads are touching and mumble words that make no sense at all. And every time I asked them about it they'll shrug it off and come up with a lame excuse. To say I'm pissed is nothing compared to the searing feeling in the pit of my stomach, churning and my mind scheming their deaths that I sadly won't commit. Lucky bastards.

What are they hiding from me? I thought we were a team.. Bitches stab me hard; damn that sounded wrong. And how come Alison and Lydia get told what it is but not me? Also the cute boy with the cute eyes joins their conversations every now and then - I should ask Stiles about him..

"Earth to clara!" A hand waved itself frantically in front of my face.

"What?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "We're you even listening to me?"

Shit.. Wait he said something about a cute guy? I think so..

"Um, yeah, yes! Of course! Cute guy on my right has a crush on another cutie that I haven't seen yet." I grinned at Danny. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't manage to hold a chuckle back. Seriously why are gay guys so hot?!

He nodded his head. "That's right."

I puffed my chest and pointed a finger at myself. "This girl got powers!" He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Seriously. I wasn't listening but I'm good at guessing! Do you think I'd win Americas got talent?" I wondered out loud. Danny burst out laughing, I shook my head laughing too.

"Whhaaat?"

"You're crazy." He gasped for a breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smirked and waved at Danny before entering class. Maths. Yay! Not.

The teachers lecture was muffled by the sound of pens scraping on papers and the whispering voices of the students. The teacher, is a pump man, wearing a tight suit with a red pudgy face and bald scalp. He's really nice though no one gave him a chance.

The class passed by in a blur and soon enough I was back home.

The afternoon sky burned away to a vast of black silk, sprinkled with diamonds that twinkled down at us. Thick fluffs of gray clouds pulled away and a full moon beamed, sending soft rays to touch the earth.

I sat on bed with a blanket draped around me, cuddled up with Harry Potter and the half blood prince held in my heads and as my eyes trailed down the page, soaking in the world of magic. I was so focused on the story that I lost reality and dissolved into a little world where everything and anything could happen.

I was too observed when a loud bang thundered through the walls causing me to jump with fright. Okay, that's either Stiles or bloody Tom Riddle appeared in my house because I'm too bloody irresistible! Or maybe it's a clumsy owl finally arriving with my Hogwarts letter.. I knew I was a witch deep down.

A howl echoed from somewhere nearby. Okay.. That's defiantly NOT Tom or an owl, it's a BLOODY WOLF! Holly cow! It's wolf, I need a silver bullet it's a werewolf come to get me! But I don't have one.. I should hide.. Under the bed, or the closet? No, I don't think so the last horror movie I watched the ghost was in the closet and the boogie man hides under the bed..

That's when I remembered something from a school project; wolfs don't live in California, so it's probably the guys pulling a stunt on me. Ha. Ha. Ima show'em how to scare someone.

Slowly, I made my way to my bedroom door. As quietly as possible, I cracked the door open and popped my head outside checking if anyway is awake. Apparently, no one and Stiles door was left ajar. I cautiously crept towards the door and peaked inside, empty. It's totally them!

Swiftly I ran back into my room; shutting the door and locking it behind me before sneaking out the window. I climbed down an old ladder with ivy crawling onto it; the chilly breeze biting at my bare legs and arms - I should've brought a jacket or at least wore shoes, I'm sometimes dumber than a blonde, I swear!

I jumped down and my foot came in contact with the damp grass. I stood there, ears strained to hear any sort of giveaway to where they are. The howl echoed again from somewhere to my left. I ran down the path to my left, I hesitantly stepped into the woods. I carried on walking with my arms wrapped around myself. Twigs cracked under my bare feet reminding me yet again about my stupidity.

My dad was probably blonde..

I didn't know where I am but I kept on following the howls and the sound of feet.

The sound of crunches came from somewhere behind me, I froze. Both boys are clumsy, they can't manage to sit still for a second. A smirk broke across my face; they're so gonna get it. I turned around and tiptoed towards the location from where the sound came from. The large bush rustled before me, defiantly them alright. I was about to pull away its large leaves when something jumped over me. It moved like lightening, fast and unpredictable. I didn't know what it was. With its speed it was impossible to tell.

It circled around the glaze before crouching in front of me. Yellow eyes burned intensity into mine, they glowed through the dark piercing through my heart. It's body was human though its face wasn't; hair grew out of its face and its nose scrunched up and twisted, and fangs peaked out of his lips. In every way he resembled a human with the face of a wolf.

My heart rattled and my breath hitched. It growled and clawed at the ground, hungrily.

Oh, how right was I about the werewolf thing. Did I mention that I'm about to die?!

The werewolf lunged at me.

My life flashed before my eyes. I saw myself grow up, I even imagined myself growing older; a smile that soon stretched with wrinkles. I saw my mum with a guy though his face was blurred out, I knew its my dad - and I knew I didn't want to give that up. I'm not ready to die, yet. Theres so many mistakes to amend, and many things that I haven't done yet. I crave to grow old with a man that loves me, have kids that would surround me and bury me when I die. I want to make my mum proud and I want to meet my dad. But thats not going to happen? I'm just going to die... by a werewolf nonetheless. Much for a painless death.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed. I know what you're thinking, I should scream and panic however, if you haven't noticed its a freaking werewolf for crying out loud - running would get me now where, he's too fast compared to a pathetic human being.

Time somehow turned to a sloth trying to walk, everything started to play in slow motion. The werewolf hung in mid-air, his jaw slowly opening to reveal gleaming fangs that I'm sure could cut through me like sizzling knives, it drew its hands upwards slashing the air with claws of daggers. My pulse quickened as adrenaline rushed through me - blinding me with fear. I shuddered, just the thought of its claws and fans ripping through my flesh caused my skin to itch.

Suddenly a blur of colors zoomed in front of me, it pushed the beast away. The werewolf smashed into a tree and slid down to the ground. The blur of colors - a boy - turned around and faced me and my breath caught. The boy eyed hottie was looking at me! HE SAVED ME! WE ARE SO MEANT TO BE! I could write a fanfic and ALOT would read it, a harry potter maybe? And I could spice things up..

"We are so meant to be." My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks burning. Curse my big mouth! "Ah, um, I mean.. Thanks. You saved my life, I owe you." I tried covering up my words but his face remained emotionless, its kinda of hard to tell if he heard.

"Head back home." He turned around and walked away. Thats it? Go home? No goodbye or bette yet a hello? Don't I deserve a few words? Bloody hell, you are not cute ya know?! In fact you don't make me few that way..

"Stupid boys." I mumbled and trudged back home.

On my way home, something clicked in my mind. If I go home know what would I do? Go on the internet or read more books, thats all I do. So why not prank someone. Someone who is such a pain in my bottom.. But who?

Mr Harris! Thats it, the jerk needs to be taught a lesson and then maybe I'll prank that cutie pie that sent me home. "Hell yeah!"

I twirled around and ran down a path of twigs and rocks towards the school.


	12. Fireflies

Taking a stroll through the woods in the middle of the night barefoot with a tank and shorts on isn't the smartest idea there is. but as I referred to myself before, I'm dumber than a blonde - no offense to the blonde's out there. Some of you are really hot... Draco Malfoy, that covers it all! I shuddered at the cold breeze that blew through my hair and literally slapped me in the face. How rude of you, .

Finally I arrived. The shadow created by the moon casting scary shadows and the trees rattled about and their leaves rustled at the slightest touch of wind, adding a terrifying background music to the haunting looking school. I'm on the verge of pissing my pants. Tentatively, I took a step froward making my way down a slope. Sharp edges of tree branches cut through my skin making me wince every time my skin got in contact with such sharp wood. I clumsy made it to the back door. I flung the door open and walked through the even more haunting hallway.

Mindlessly I made my way through the school campus with my arms wrapped around me. I tried to steady my heart rate, but each sound that echoed fueled my heart and it starts to race faster than normal. It's like walking down a dark abandoned corridor without knowledge of what awaits you at the end. A monster, probably or a mortal who lives in pretend of being a solider protecting treasure that no one man had seen such. OK, I'm going nuts! This darkness is seeping its way through my mind and feeding on my imagination and sparking the curiosity of over thinking which leads to ridiculous thoughts.

I crept into a class room and sat on the seat near the window. I didn't know what to do, sure I had everything planned but then again I needed a distraction from what I have witnessed a few moments ago. This was not normal and the thought of pranking someone went flying out of the windows, it just seems pointless. Maybe I over thinking this, but would you blame me? I just found out that werewolves are real and the cutie with the nice ass ordered me to return home; call me dumb but I need to distract myself. I looked around, releasing that I have trudged into the Chemistry lab. A smirk tugged the corner of my mouth. My mind began to calculate the math of the prank and what is to be needed. My eyes averted to Adrian's desk where some pens, bottles of chemicals and stacks of papers lay. I quickly scanned the tags of each chemical, walking closer until my eyes fell on a blue liquid. _Methylene blue. _A liquid that can turn your urine and eye white blue! That would be the perfect revenge on my cousins behalf. Adrian you will pay for messing with my family.

I averted my eyes back to desk looking for something to add Methylene too, unfortunately the desk surface was bare of any resources so I was forced to look through the drawers. A flask engraved with his initials (_A.H) _glowed under the caress of the moon rays. I grabbed it and placed it onto the desk making sure to remove the lid, I then grabbed the Methylene bottle screwing off the lid and pouring a generous amount into the bottle. just enough to make his eye white blue and urine too. I quickly put back the flask and bottle to their rightful a satisfied smile I sat on the nearest desk, imagining Adrian with blue background for his eyes.

I lost myself in thoughts about the prank and the werewolf, for once ignoring the bitter cold. As my bum started to numb I got up and faced the windows fascinated at the sight of fireflies, who knew they were this beautiful. The sound of thundering footsteps above tore my conscious out of its thoughts and got my heart pounding rapidly. I glanced up, trying to calm my breathing and heart even though I knew its a futile attempt. Who could possibly be up there? The sound of other footsteps jogging the hall interrupted my consternation on the ceiling. Growls of beast echoed about. What in the world is happening?

I sprinted and hid behind the door, sliding to the floor and curling into a ball for once fearing for my life. I shouldn't have came here in the first place. I saw a werewolf and I came here, off all places I could think of?!

Some hurried footsteps passed by Adrian's room without a soul entering. Which I'm very grateful for. As my body started to wear off and sleep danced its way through my mind, clouding my vision and filling my eyelids with stones, a figure stepped into the room. Sniffing the air whilst searching for the source of smell, aka me people! My heart yelped and I held my breath. Maybe it would go away?

When I though it's about to leave, it flung the door shut and glared down at me. I couldn't make out its face seeing that the shadows eat it away, though golden orbs pierced through the dark glancing into my soul. "Please don't eat me, I taste worst than my mum's cooking!" I blurted out, screwing my eyes shut and pulling my arms up in a defensive manner.

"What are you doing here?" It growled out.

"Um.. I wanted a distraction, er, um so I-I decided to prank Adrian-ah, I mean Mr Harris." I stuttered an answer.

"You couldn't have gone home like I suggested?" He said through clenched teeth. My eyes widen in recognition. That's him, the blue eyed cutie with the nice ass!

"It's you!" I pointed at him accusingly.

"Yeah its me!" He sighed in frustration.

"I scrambled to my feet, "Well excuse me Mister, but I just witness that fact that werewolves exists, so excuse me for wanting a distraction. And you can't order me around." I poked his chest with each word that left my mouth. Who does he think he is?

"Its not safe here, go home." His hands clutched at my shoulders and his eyes bore into mine.

Damn it, he's so cute. I stubbornly refused, titling my head upwards and folding my arms. "No."

"Damn it.." Muttered cutie turning away from me. Again, how rude?

"Why isn't it safe, what are you not telling me?" I asked, curious maybe I'll finally find out why everyone keeps to themselves.

He glanced at me briefly before sighing. "Theres two werwolf whom were caught and trapped in a safe, they never saw the fall moon and now, they're.. crazy for blood of the innocent."

I gaped at him, well his back. "OK, I'm outta here. See ya!" I turned on my heels about to step outside when suddenly he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I quirked my eyebrows about to spit out an insult, when his words came tumbling out.

"They're here."

Two words, oh shit!

"Stay hidden here and no matter what don't come out until i come get you, you hear me?"

I nodded to afraid to speak and he left me alone in Adrain's classroom to find somewhere to hide. I scanned the place, and at the end of the class pushed against the wall a closet loomed. I quickly ran to it and slipped inside with my heart rate running a mile per second.

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

Isaac ran towards Scott and the hunter, joining them.

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott spoke eyeing the two men in front of him.

"I'll go." Chris Argent pulled out some weapon with electricity dancing around.

"No, I'm faster." Isaac adding in before running with supernatural reflexes to his destination.

Behind the school on top of a school bus, Isaac saw Allison firing flash bang arrows at Boyd and Cora. Shocked Isaac watched as she drove the two hunger werewolves into the school, quickly the blue eyed teenager overcome his sock and locked the door behind the two. He glanced up and caught her eye, before she fled.

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

Derek pushed Cora into the lockers, capturing Boyd's attention who turn and growled at his Alpha. Scott and Chris, appeared and stood next to the Alpha who bravely added. "Come and get us." Before running towards the boiler room and leading the two into there.

They crept through the darkness with claws barred and ready. Scott and Derek grabbed the fire extinguisher, spraying Derek's sister and Boyd. The two hunched down and covered the face with with arms. Wailing and growling.

Hurriedly, the pair dropped the extinguishers making their way up and locked the boiler's room door. Leaving the two blood craving beasts to claw away the thick clouds of Carbon dioxide.

Boyd and Cora banged at the door in vain, whilst Derek leaned onto it preventing the from breaking it open.

"Did that just work?" Asked Scott.

Derek turned to him, a faint smile tugging its way. "It worked."

Scott jaw slacked in shock.

The Alpha stepped away when the two trapped inside stopped fighting. Scott leaned froward, and the alpha tiredly sunk to the ground. Scott consternated on the sounds coming from inside.

"What do you hear?" Questioned the Alpha.

"Heart beats."

"Both of them?" Asked Derek his eyelids closing and his body starting to relax.

"Actually, three of them." Scott answered in confusion.

Derek met his eyes, both thinking the same thing. Who?

Meanwhile, is in the supply area stocking supplies when she hears a bump in the boiler room. Cautiously she made her way to the door of the supply area, calling out. "Hello? Someone there?" All she's met by were silence.

Derek paced around. "What are you doing?" Spoke Scott utter confused by it all. How could someone be in there and they hadn't sensed them?

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Ordered Derek.

"You're going in there alone, you're either going to kill them or they kill you."

"So I'm going in there alone." Stated Derek without waiting any longer for doubt to crawl in Derek swung the door open and stepped into the room. Scott closed the door and locked it.

stood scanning whats in front of her, animal growls were emitted from before her and where should two animals step, two human formed people stepped out of the darkness with golden eyes, claws, fangs and pointy ears and hair growing out of their faces. They made their way towards her. She watched fearfully as the creatures got closer. Suddenly a man pushed them both to the ground and she shakily stepped back and brought the caged door to a close. Without wasting time she crept as far away from the door as possible and ducked behind some shelves.

Derek fought the two with incredible strength whilst Scott stood behind the door wincing at ever bang he heard. The other two heard the painful calls and made their way to the boilers room.

I sat all huddled up in the closet, afraid when I heard the loud growls and wails of pain. I gulped.

Derek stood holding both werewolves in place as they tore him to shreds, distracting them from the human.

Isaac sprinted down the hall calling out for Scott, when he halted in place and turned towards the windows. "The sun's coming up." He squinted at the contact of sun rays a smile spreading across his face. "Scott the sun's coming up!" He then proceeded to make his way to the boilers room.

Scott? Did someone say he's name? Scotts here! Without a second thought I tore the door open and hurriedly followed the sound of footsteps.

Scott flung the door open with Isaac on his heels and joined Derek into the boilers room where they found him breathing heavily with wounds scattered around his body kneeling next the two werewolf's that lay crumbled on the ground next to him. The Alpha looked up.

"There's a teacher, I'll take care of her." He rasped. "Get them out of here." The two teenagers grabbed a hold of each werewolf and carried them out. Whilst sat curled up in a frightened ball, at the sound of footsteps coming her way she looked up. She watched as bloody man walked towards here. He extended his hand and there eyes met.

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

I didn't know where I was heading but I followed the sound footsteps when I confronted Scott holding a body in his arms and the cutie holding another. They both glanced up at me. "Clara?" Scott took a step forward and I took a step back.

"You knew and you hid it from me?" I shook my head at him. Disappointment settling in and I could feel my eyes burn with tears that soon trickled silently down my face. "Why am I crying?" I whispered, angrily whipping away the tears.

"Clara, you don't understand.." My friend trailed off.

My glare met his soft eyes. "What don't I understand? That werewolves are real? That you didn't want to tell me cause you might be one?! Oh, please I understand very well thank you." I shot back at him.

"You know?" He asked stunned.

"Damn right I know about werewolves."

"No, do you know that I am one?" Scott asked, placing the body onto the ground and making his way towards me.

"Course I do, I- Wait what?! You're a werewolf!" A gapped at him.

He nodded his head and wrapped me up in his arms and I don't know why but I started sobbing.

Pathetic. I know.


	13. Unleashed

Now that I know about werewolves existing it got me thinking are there other supernaturals out there? Everything I knew to be myths are true, they live among us, coming in contact with us daily, they dress like us and act like us. Us and them are the same, until they reveal their true form. Thats when you know that us and them aren't exactly the same. They could kill without avenge, but us on the other hand are plagued by the people we kill, bad or good we feel the guilt coursing through us.

I laid on bed staring at the ceiling the rays of sun seeping into the room and spreading warmth through the darkness, though the cold around me is stronger and pushed away ant sort of warmth. I tugged at the thick blankets and tangled my feet with it, craving for the warmth. Wanting to feel alive again. Dramatic? I don't think so. I'm just stunned into an oblivion of shock. I can't believe that what thought to be stories are true, whats next Voldemort attacking? Or the Hulk turns out to be my Uncle? And my mom is the a vampire? That would be cool.. Yo my mom's a vampire, got a problem?! That would get the kids running to their mortal mothers, hey what if my dad is Hades? Then I'm a demigod!

"Clara, love are you up yet?" My vampire mother knocked on the door.

"No." I squirmed and covered my face with a pillow.

The door screeched open and I could hear her footsteps approaching. The bed dipped and the pillow was removed from my face. She beamed down at me, oh how clueless is she. "Are you feeling OK?" Her question laced with concern. Er, what should I say? I got my period.. Naah, too lame. They guy I like doesn't like me back? Bah! That's lamer.

"I.. need some rest. My head hurts and I don't feel well." Thats good, ain't it? Add a cough!

My mom quirked an eyebrow. "Get up."

I stubbornly clutched at the blanket." I'm not going to school I'd rather die."

"OK, if you insist. A break from first class. I'll call the school and come up with an excuse but thats it."

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

I stood in front of the school eyeing it with utter distaste. Have I mentioned how much I hate it? Well, I do! And I'll have to face Scott sometime.. Ugh, I can't believe my mom! I lumbered towards the school gates, mumbling about parents not believing their children and how life keeps throwing lemons at me, and they don't taste good.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled as my body got hit by the sense of being watched, in responses to the sensation I stopped and turned, glancing around for my stalker. Great, now I'm going to be late for Harris's class. Speaking of Adrian didn't I plan a prank on him? He's so gonna get it. At the same time that I started to give up on my stalker I caught a glimpse of a man shadowed by the tree branches, however I still could make out his face. The same guy that helped me, and now he's stalking me.. Couldn't he at least been my age? He dipped his head in acknowledgement which caused my senses to smack in the face and I turned away, striding my way to Adrian's. Whoa that sounded working, to Adrian's, no? OK Imma keep my thoughts to myself.

The bell rang whilst I stood mere inches away from Adrian's. "Fuck.." I quickly slipped into the arm and sat on the nearest seat. Didn't get caught, told my mom's a vampire, I could blind with the shadow. Wink.

"Oh right, since Inertia is a subject you all know plenty why don;t we start with momentum." He underlined the word to make a point. He placed the chalk and turned towards the class, looking around. I pulled out a pencil and started to doodle whilst shooting glances at both Scott and the cutie. Scott seems to be trying to make a point but his words were falling into deaf ears. Cuties jaw seemed to clench in anger.

"Danny, what do we know about momentum?" Asked Adrain.

I glanced at Danny my partner who answered hesitantly. I fear for him, I really do. "Its a product of mass and velocity, the more mass of something the faster the.." His words were interrupted by the cutie.

" can I use the bathroom, please?"

Adrain motioned with his hand in annoyance that he could be excused. Scott got up, "I have to go to the bathroom too."

"One at a time." Adrain added annoyed.

I glanced at Scott. What's wrong with him? I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a text to him. Deciding to put that aside, "So, Danny did you swallow the book?" I whispered to him. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Some people actually study." He shot a side ways glance, smirking at his victory.

"Oh, please what am I gonna use momentum for?" I shot back.

He smiled and shook his head.

"But I really got to go, like medical emergency have to go." Scott slight jumped where he stood, making it look like he really needs to go.

" If your bladder is suddenly exploded and your urine began to pour from every orifice I would still respond with one at a time." Adrain responded.

I zoned out the rest of their conversation and started to wonder what would people use science for? Sure theres engineering and space, but other then that its useless, unless someone comes up with something that can make us able to fly or better cars to fly.

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out.

Werewolf trouble. -Scott

Seriously?

You sure you're not in love with Isaac? ;p - Clara

I saw him smile.

Defiantly not. -Scott

I placed my phone back in place.

_**- Lycanthrope - **_

In the hall Isaac confronted the twins. He plodded towards them but halted in his next step when one of the twins punched the other. Confused beyond words he watched as it happened again. Ethan was on the floor bleeding, Isaac glanced around. Is this really happening or is a plot? Aiden grabbed ahold of his brothers head and smashed it into the lockers then he threw him onto the floor where Ethan rolled on the floor and stopped in front of Isaac. He looked up at Isaac with blood oozing down his chin.

Adrian and the rest of the class upon hearing such aggressive noises left the room to find Ethan on the floor and Isaac standing before him. "What is this?" Demanded Adrian. "What's going on?" Isaac watched Aiden leave the scene.

Danny, saying lover boy on the floor rushed to his side. "Are you OK?" Fussing over him.

"He, ah, he just came at me." Acting all innocent.

Harris' face turned grave. "Isaac what the hell did you do?" OK, are teachers even allowed to use such language and any person could see how shocked Isaac is and there's no blood on his fists. He's framed. I looked at Scott, whom looked pissed off with his jaw clenched.

There's something defiantly going on.

I followed the pair to Isaac's locker, keeping my distance of course. Scotts seems to be trying to calm Isaac. Isaac said something that caused Scott to twist his face at Lydia's direction. I crept closer to pick up some words.

"And now they're getting to you." Smirked Isaac.

"Who's getting to who?" I blurted. I slapped my mouth, cursing my self to oblivion. Isaac gave a breathy chuckle and walked away from a seething Scott maybe its not the time to speak to Scott but Isaac? So I followed him.

"You didn't do it, did you?" I asked, softy.

He swiftly turned and faced me. "What makes you think that?"

"There wasn't any blood on your hands and, the look in your eyes." I stopped.

He twisted on his heels and stepped forward. Standing a strand of hair away from me, his blue eyes bore into mine, calculating. "No." He breathed.

I nodded my head. "Then who did?" At this point my heart started to beat faster at how close he was and it took all the courage I could master to not kiss him. He's so cute up close.

"His brother." He answered, looking deeply into my eyes. For a moment I forget that we even were standing in the middle of a busy hallway.

"Are they, you know..?" I trailed off.

"If by you know you mean werewolves, then yes." He cockily replied.

I smiled. "You get what I meant, anyways." I shrugged.

_**- Lycanthrope - **_

I caught up with Scott and I caught him to spill out everything. "So, Stiles knows?"

Scott nodded. "Pretty much."

"Ugh, that jerk." I mumbled.

He turned to me and grasped onto my shoulders, "Look we didn't want you to know to keep you safe."

"You can't keep me in the dark for long, I'm too curious for my own good." I shrugged.

We then proceeded to walk down the hall when we heard the sound of banging and voices. Scott with his supernatural abilities sped by me in a blur, it took all I got to catch up with him. He tore the door open and pushed Isaac out. He then held him down and yelled at him snapping him out of his wolf-temper. I crouched down him watching as his eyes turned back to normal. Isaac pushed himself to the wall and kept on apologizing to Alison. He's shaking so much that I had to do something so I wrapped my arms around him. "Its OK, she's fine." I cooed into his ears. trying to calm him down.

"It's not his fault." Allison added.

"I know," Scott said. "I guess now I know they want to do something more than get you angry, they wanna get someone hurt." He faced Allison.

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I;m gonna get them angry, really angry." Added Scott, determinedly.

"Um, who are the 'they' you're referring too?" I questioned.

"The twins." Answered Isaac.

"How can I help?"

- Lycanthrope -

My phone vibrated just as I stepped into English. I checked out the text and couldn't help smirking. I shared a sly look with Scott then we sat next the twins, trapping them between us.

I watched as Scott turned to them and gave them a smug smile. He popped out some motorcycle part, rolled around his finger. "That was kind of important?" I pretended to be innocent. I leaned down and plopped another metal part, Aiden turned to me.

"Ops, forgot where this one went. Do you know whats that for?" I batted my lashes.

"I have no idea what this one does." Scott pulled another, and looked at them.

"I don't know what this does, too." I placed another part onto my desk.

Both twins seemed alerted at the sound of a motorcycle engine that they tensed.

Aiden got up and hurried outside the room. "Wait, Aiden don't!" Ethan screamed after his brother.

Everyone gathered outside. Some shocked and others bewildered at the sight. Us, we were soaring with joy. You know revenge is kind of my thing, is there a job?

walked out of her class, "You have got to be kidding me." Aiden stared at her in disbelief. "You release this going to result in suspension."

Isaac covered is mouth, pretending to stifle a laugh, Scott chuckled and Allison too. I on the other hand, crossed my arms over my chest and smiled sweetly at him; like a pro baby!

The twin threw us their most loathing look.

I gotta admit, I love school. And to top it all off, Adrain walking around with blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted you guys to know how much I love. Without you this story would be nothing and you're reviews make me smile, I'll never get bored of reading them. I LOVE YOU! **


	14. Pizza!

A/N: Probably the shortest chapter there is. I'm sorry, its just I'm busy at the moment and I couldn't let you wait for so long so heres a funny chapter. To all the Clara lovers out there, this is for you. And can you please comment or review down below from where are you and from a scale of 1 to 10 how good is this story?

Thanks & Enjoy!

-

"So, Stiles. You're still not up to loosing your V to Danny?" I teased, wanting to see the reaction in person and not from what Danny told me. He gaped at me.

"Danny? Stiles I never thought that you liked boys. I'm shocked, really!" My mom smiled at him.

Which only caused him to glare at me. Funny, I thought he might choke or spat out his drink that would've been the reaction I wanted to see. I should try squeezing this conversation when his dad is around; that would bring me joy like no other.

"I like girls!" He blurted out.

"Good for you." I patted his hand and continuing to try and cut this steak! "Say, mom did you cook this?" I looked up.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Stiles and I faced each other horrified. We jumped out of ours chairs as if we were burned and ran to the kitchen where we dumped away the steak and mash, correction, the burnt food.

"Pizza?" I whispered.

"Hell yeah." He agreed. I shared a fist bump with him and marched away.

"Mom, that was amazing." I beamed at her.

"That we had to dump it all in our bellies." Added Stiles looking joyful.

"Really?!" Surprise attached to her face.

"Yupp!" We replied in union.

"You threw it away, didn't you?" The mother, I-know-everything on action. Trust this ain't no good sign, no sire.

"Yeah." Stiles and I looked away, shameful. Seriously, do mom's have super powers that tell them when you're lying or like if you did something but you don't want her to find out and she does, how does she friggin' do that?! I need answers people! Maybe I should google that.. Hell yeah!

"How want's pizza?" The question arose multiple feelings, one stood out the most; love. My love towards my mother. And also hunger.. It conquered all, but don't tell my mom. If you do, I'll tell yours that you're reading fan fictions about sexual fantasies with your celeb crush.. Yeah I'm lame.


	15. Frayed, Part 1

The atmosphere suffocated the breath out of our lungs with grasps of tension. The pain that gleamed in their eyes caused that sinking feeling that depression brought along. I didn't know what to say, every word that left my mouth is carefully analyzed; I'm walking on thin ice, once my words go astray the surface cracks. I hate what Death brings. It conquers all senses and clouds them with depression; sometimes with self-reproach. You think its all your fault, that if you were there then maybe it wouldn't have happen; that maybe there's a way to avoid death. But even the supernatural can't grant that wish. Death would take all and leave none behind, if its your day theres no getaway.

I wrapped my arms around Scott's waist and squeezed tightly, pouring out my sympathy but not sharing a single word. I smiled encouragingly at him and untangled myself. Stepping away, I waved goodbye as he ambled into the bus. Stiles opened up his arms and tried to envelope me into a hug, which I side stepped with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon wolfie gets a hug and I don't? I'm your cousin, remember?" Stiles glared at me.

"He needs it. You don't, well not until you pour your soul out to Danny about the love you hold so dearly towards him." I gushed, whilst using my arms in a mocking fashion and batting my eyelashes. Stiles glare intensified.

"Did you hear that, I gotta go!" I fled before things got serious. What? He's a man and I'm a petite women with no fighting skills what so ever, better run when I can, eh? Damn right, I'm right. Woah that rhymed! I should be a poet... Stars twinkle with a touch of fantasy.. Silky petals of red roses dance with the breeze.. Nah, I'mma go classy. Roses are red, Violets are blue, Isaac has a cute ass and so you better back off! That's more like it. I'm serious, back off he's mine.. Well, okay not officially however its going to happen.

A swiftly ducked into a corner. Turning around I popped my head out and watched as Stiles mumbled a long line of swears and hate. Reading lips is a very good tactic. Panting and leaning onto the wall, I breathed in and out trying to calm my heart. YO! That was a LONG run. You know I wouldn't do good as a burglar, they police would probably catch me in a second. A turtle is way faster than I am - no wait I'm faster than turtles, I should stop exaggerating people would start to think I'm too lazy to exercise. I do exercise, whenever I'm hunger I leave my room, go downstairs make myself a sandwich and up I go. See, I walked up and down, thats good exercise.

The line of students thinned, some making their ways to class others on their way to Country Meet. Should I really attend school? All my friends are gone, well apart from Lydia and Allison. Quickly, I sent a text to the two mistresses.

_Where are you? - Lady Clara._

I paced around with my mind deeply in thought. Should go to school or not? The vibration tickling up my arm cut my of off any answers, I unlocked my screen and read the text.

_Were going to follow the bus, your in? - Allison._

_Following? What, why? - Clara_

_Just get in. - Lydia_

I looked up to find Allison's car parked, further away from the bus and well hidden. I grinned. No school, I'm so in.

* * *

**A/N: About eight chapters left and the end. :(  
Anyways, I'm not sure what Stiles said, so basically I added what I heard him say "Country Meet", so if its wrong please tell me.  
Part 2 is going to be up soon, I'm sorry it's just a lot had been going on between my sister giving birth - I'M A BLOODY AUNT! - and taking care of the house until my mum returns, also I'm catching up on TVD so.. Yeah. SORRY!**

And Thank You! 


	16. Frayed - Part 2

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Asked Allison.

"That depends," Lydia twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?"

"Yeah, I should back off." Muttered Allison.

"That also depends." I sat in the back seat fiddling with my phone when I added in.

"Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia questioned.

"That's what I was gonna say." Allison is so into Scotty-poo, that I'm starting to worry. What if Scott found a werewolf bride and they got married only for the church to burn down on their hands all due to a very jealous ex! Never go to Scott's wedding if he marry's someone other than Ally. Just like the air plane emergency rules, help yourself before others. Imma save my ass before I save yours.

"Well, after it happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Whoa baby, did I mention to be aware of Ally? I feel sorry for Scott already.

"Hm." Lydia pretended to be in deep thought with her lips set into a tight line, then glanced at her friend.

"So you still have feelings for him?" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at Allison when she glanced at me using the rearview mirror.

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door." She retorted.

"For what?" Lydia and I asked in union, seriously someone bring me some popcorn and coke this is some Romeo and Juliet shit happening here.

Allison opened her mouth than closed it, she hesitantly glanced at both of us then with a sigh told us what happened. Oh, and let me tell you Scott seems to me to be still heads over heels for her. I just hope these love birds cut it out and make up for the time loss. I ship 'em I totally do!

"Somebodies still in love.." I sang.

"Shut up." Whined Allison. Lydia and I chuckled at her burning cheeks.

Lydia pulled out a book and started to read for awhile and I returned to fiddling with my phone. I couple minutes later and Lydia pulled the book down. "So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?"

"Why?" Breathed Allison.

"You're running on fumes." Stated Lydia.

"Ugh." She sighed in frustration.

"And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." Insert my stating.

"What if we stop?" Said the hunter.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them." Uttered Lydia with a slight chuckle.

"We know where they're headed." I claimed.

"You didn't see what happened." Stubbornly said Allison, Bravo. Applause. Applause.

"I know who started it." Muttered Lydia.

"Is that what Aiden told you? Aiden?" Shot Allison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Smiled Lydia. "Hold on a second. Is that why you're inviting me on this whole little road trip thing? Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Pressed the huntress.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Was Lydia's reply. I should really come up with a nickname for here. HEY WRITER OR IS IT AUTHOR, ANYWAYS HELP ME FIND A SUITABLE NICKNAME AND NO, DON'T TELL ME TO CALL HER A BITCH. THANK YOU!

"Nothing?"Allison quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Confirmed Lydia. I just sat there and watched them, I gotta admit I'm kinda of disappointed. I thought I'm ging to witness a fight, what anything to entertain me. The phone is boring, and the road is long. I want to laugh!

Hey, I should watch a bunch of youtubers! That'll crack me up.

- Lycanthrope -

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling out my phone, I read.

Scott's bleeding. - The cousin that you didn't hug.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly texted back.

Ask Coach to stop the bus at the nearest station, tell him theres food and restrooms or something. - Get over it!

OK. - Never.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should confess about us following the bus. But, that would only cause questions to arise and trust me, a curious Stiles is a pain in the behind. Annoying as hell. He doesn't get that from me. No, he doesn't. OK, maybe a lil.

P.s I know you're following us. - Stiles.

Oh, shit. Should I tell them they know? Just when I was about to tell the girls, Lydia's phone rang. "Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and.." Lydia said casually but was interrupted and her words trailed. "OK."

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." Tell me something I don't know, dear cousin.

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison spoke, confused.

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting blood's turning, like, a black color." That's something I don't know and scary.

"W What's wrong with him?" Asked Lydia, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What's wrong with him? I don't do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Came Stiles retort.

"We need to get him off the bus." Suggested Ally.

"And take him where, a hospital?" Questioned Lydia.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison added. "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles sighed.

"Well, reason with him, idiot." I hissed at my very stupid cousin. Thats called exaggerating, he's really smart but an ass. I don;t hate him, I love him but that doesn't mean he isn't annoying. What? Don't "shh!" me, writer. I', telling the story! I know you're writing it.. What you going to do? It's not like you can make Isaac love someone else.. No, wait! I'll shut up!

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Spat in frustration.

"Just try something." Allison leaned forward.

Lydia hung up.

"He's going to be fine, Ally." I patted her shoulder in reassurance. "He's going to be fine.." I whispered trying to reassure myself more than anyone.

- Lycanthrope -

Allison and Stiles carried Scott into a bathroom whilst me and Lydia followed behind. Glancing to make sure no one has followed. Once in the bathroom, Stiles carefully placed his friend on the floor where Allison lifted his shirt, "Oh my God." She muttered. I leaned forward and caught a glimpse, wincing I stepped closer to Stiles. "Why didn't you tell us?" Whispered Allison.

"Sorry." Apologized Scott, breathless.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Spoke the huntress. "This shouldn't be happening." She stood up and turned to us. "I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles suggested.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison said, freaking out.

"We gotta do something." Stated Stiles.

"You know, it could be psychological." Put in Lydia. I frowned my eyebrows in thought, keeping quiet for the most part. I mean I knew he was hurt but I didn't imagine it could be this bad..

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles said.

"Somatoformic." Declared Lydia.

"Som-" Stiles tried to pronounce the word but failed.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head." Sigh Lydia.

"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died."

"So what do we do?" I asked in a whisper.

"Stitch him up. I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." Lydia glanced at each of us.

I gulped.

"He's gonna need another shirt." Allison said. "Where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so uh, do you know what you're doing?" Stiles hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison readied her needle by heating it up with a lighter.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." Explained Stiles.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." Demanded Allison, softly.

"I can help. Come on." Lydia dragged Stiles behind her.

"Guys, what up! I hate needles too!" I jogged behind them. Seriously, needles going through flesh isn't the top of my list. Its not in my list at all! And don't ask, I don't know what list.  
- Lycanthrope -

"Is he okay?" Lydia and I ran up to Allison and Scott.

"Are you okay?" I asked, eyeing him over.

"Yeah.." He muttered. "Stiles. Where's Stiles?" I grabbed his bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Trying to stall coach." Answered Lydia. "We still don't have gas."

"I'm not leaving him." Allison spoke.

"Mine neither." I agreed. "Not even my cousin."

"Then we have to leave the car." Said Lydia.

"Sounds good." Nodded Allison.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion." Lydia stopped in her track, shocked. I quickly, slung Scotts shoulder over mine and helped Allison."Allison, wait. Oh, screw it."

We emerged onto a fight. I let go of Scott and stepped closer. "Isaac.." I muttered.

"ISAAC!" The fight stopped and Isaac turned to face Scott then his eyes fleeted a glance at me, lingering longer the usual.

**A/N: **

**anon:"puisque vous etes ma fille" translates to 'since you are me daughter'. So this means that she is the daughter of one of the alphas, im guessing probably that shes decalions daughter, am i right?"**

**Maybe;) **


	17. Motel California - Part 1

On the way back, I sat next to Isaac whom gazed outside the window with his jaw clenched. I could tell his thinking and partially blaming himself for something that wasn't within his control. Sometimes life does that, take someone you least expect to be gone. I shifted uncomfortably whilst biting my lips, what should I say to melt the awkwardness away? Something nice? Sympathetic?

"You shouldn't blame yourself or anyone for the matter, it wasn't in your control." The words barely audible and I doubt he heard, though he proved me wrong when he replied.

"I don't myself. I blame the Alphas." His words could melt snow from the hater and anger seeping from them.

"Let it go. For now." I entwined my fingers with his and squeezed. "For me?"

His blue orbs bore into mine then glanced down at our hands then back up again before squeezing my hand. A smile drawing itself onto his face as he leaned closer. His face a mere inches away and a smile grew to its full length, his eyes twinkled.

"What?" I breathed, my heart beating double-time.

He shook his head, his curls swiping down into his eyes. "Nothing."

His lips then clasped onto mine, moving along with mine in a sync. It was simple, a peak (if you say) but it meant everything. Its just like when one couldn't predict their feelings about a specific someone and then they pour out the emotions that curses through them into lyrics or poetry, well the kiss became poetry. His lips brushing against mine allowed some lyrics to creep out into the open and I enveloped them. I let my feelings pour themselves through it too. And thats when we knew that we are made for one another.

"OK. Gross." Stiles head popped from behind us. I looked away, blushing furiously. Trust the dimwit to ruin a moment like this one.

_**- Lycanthrope - **_

Although the bus ride was long and tiring, I found it somewhat fun. Isaac would joke around and sometimes he'll stare into space, probably thinking about Derek. I never really got to know Derek but from Isaac had told me, he seemed nice as nice as an Alpha could be. Finally when night swung in, the bus pulled to a stop, parking new to a motel.

We filed out of the bus, gazing up at the looming old building. The worst and creepiest building I've ever laid eyes upon. You know those building that send vibes of nightmares and look haunting but alive at the same time; yeah, welcome to my tragic reality. "I've seen worst." Declared Scott. My eyebrows traveled all the way up to my mid-forehead.

"Where have you seen worst?" Stiles said the question that rung through my head. Seriously, not even the horror movies with their haunted houses and shit look this bad.

"He's reflection." I winked and walked over to Jasmine, a girl I got to know but wasn't close to call a friend. Stiles cracked up and Scott sent me a loathing looking.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." The Coach stood handing out keys as the students started to pair themselves with friends or lovers. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach shouted.

I rolled my eyes and nudged Jasmine lightly. "You wanna pair up?" Jasmine is this sweet asian girl with straight black hair and large glasses; shy but funny. I know what you're thinking why not pair up with Isaac, well its not that I don't want to but I don't want to appear too attached or needy.. Do you know what I mean? I'm taking it smooth.

"Sure." She nodded and shrugged.

Let me describe the motel more vividly, a building that appears to have gone through disaster and is still intact; the cars parked didn't help to clam the deep suspicion that started to seep towards my head. I shivered inwardly, the place sends me bad vibes and I hate it. The stairs we climbed creaked and squealed under us, causing me to leap to steps at a time just to avoid it clasping. Let the others get hurt or die, but I save my ass before anyone else's.

Our room wasn't any better.

_**- Lycanthrope - **_

Later on that night I received a text from Stiles saying that I should meet them urgently at theres. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt that bless Jazz's heart lend me. Seriously, I came on this trip with nothing but a flow short skirt, bustier, cardigan paired with some cute sandals. I dressed up for school, I didn't know I'm going on a road trip. Thank Lyson for that, see what I did there? I merged their names together! Brilliant, I know. It saves space is therefore I don't have to go with naming each person and adding 'and'. Look at that I'm already tired saying all of that!

Anyways on with the story. OK, um where was I? Oh, OH! Thats sounded wrong, ha.. ha.. I'm not dirty minded no, not at all. Just the thought, ahem, OK back on track here.. Yeah, on my way to meet the boys. OK, so after getting dressed, I left the room but not before locking the door. You never know a raspiest could be waiting for a chance for an open door and a hot girl. Yup, I', talking about me. I'm hot. Definitely, hot. Er, maybe not.. There's times when I look gorgeous and others that seem like I was dipped in crap. I hate my body and eyes that when I smile the disappear, ugh! Oh shit, the story.. Sorry.

I walked(jogged) down the hall to their room. I tore the door open and jumped inside, slamming the door behind me. I huffed, turning around to face the two astounded boys in the room. I blew away the hair that came loose out their bun and slid down against the door. "Dramatic entrance goes to me." I managed to say in between breathes.

"In the world of total stupidity." Stiles rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. Bitch. Scott laid back on bed and I followed suit, Stiles already bet us to it. "All right, so I have four." I lifted my head up and stared it him in disbelief and confusion.

Scott: "Four? You have four suspects?"

Stiles:"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice." I rolled my eyes - I seem to be doing that a lot -and grinned at my cousins lack of a single brain cell.

Scott:"So who's number one? Harris?"

Stiles:"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead."

Scott:"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices."

Stiles:"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." I hate to admit it, I totally agree.

Scott:"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people."

Stiles:"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually." He got up seemingly offended. Whoa, Scotty you dug yourself a hole. Better climb out of it, please say something, um I don't know, good?

Scott:"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." The dumb-wolf used his arms to lift his upper body which I'm guessing provides him with a good view of his friends face and body. Nudge. Nudge. Never knew he's going down that road, if you know what I mean. Wink. I'm not high. And my words make no sense, well too bad 'cause ya ain't gonna be laughin'.

Stiles:"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious."

"Sirius? I though your name was Stiles!" I added in mock horror.

Stiles:"No one listened to me."

"Who were the other three?" Scott asked totally ignoring Stiles mini tantrum.

Stiles:"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss."

"My boss?" - "His boss?" We said in union. Scott bolted upright. I raised my eyebrows.

Stiles:"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." Wow, Stiles I give zero Clara faces, for that very good(rubbish) explanation. At Scotts blank and confused look, he added. "Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?"

"I never liked it, theres no hot guys. So, not interested." I waved my hand in dismally. A pillow was thrown at me. Seriously, how rude?

Scott:"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie."

Stiles:"Just makes me crazy."

Scott:"Who was the last one?"

Stiles:"Lydia." This got me interested and I found myself staring at Stiles whose lips were pressed tightly together and he settled next to Scott.

"Well?" What, I'm curious.

Stiles:"She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so." Both boys threw themselves back on bed.

I nodded my head. "Ah, so whose Peter? Don't tell me Peter Pan, cause is he exists I'll see ya bitches in Neverland's."

_**- Lycanthrope - **_

I cuddled in bed and scrolled down my twitter timeline, aimlessly. Jasmine went to hang out with her boyfriend and left me alone. When it comes to being alone; I'd rather find myself reading a book or surfing the internet via laptop but when you got nothing but your phone its not as fun. Another alert came off, reading that the phones life is on the verge of ending. I dismissed it and continued scrolling.

A few minutes later my phone switched off. I huffed through my noise and threw it onto the pillow. I wrestled with the blankets in attempt to free myself, although I haven't tucked myself into bed, the covers were very strongly tucked around me, weighing me down. I shuffled and squirmed, however my attempts did nothing to loosen the bed covers. Thats when I stopped fighting and sat there very still.

Tears blurred my vision: a memory sprung to life. One that I had buried for years, somehow found away to overlap my happy memories.

I_t was raining so strong that the thunder shook the ground with its loud rumbles and the lightening cut through the skies in a menacing way. Luke and I were sitting next to a stream, far away from camp. We sat there in silence and then he touched my hand. I smiled shyly; glancing at him through my lashes. He titled my head to the side, kissed my cheek and trailed kisses until he capture my mouth. He was my first kiss and as first kisses go, awkward and bumpy._

The next thing I know we were running around the woods playing hide and seek. Giggling, I poked my head to glimpse him but he wasn't there, nor was there any sound. Then a man spoke, calling out to me. I heard Luke struggling and then he yelled, "Run!" I hesitated and came out. A group of men laughed, but not the type of laughter that rings bells of happiness and joy, no, the type that sounds more like claws screeching with evil delight. Luke shook his head mouthing 'run' and 'no' over and over again.

"Get her." A man grabbed me roughly and started to touch inappropriate places that cause my heart to rattle and my bones to shiver. "It's me you want, let her go!" Luke screamed and kicked.

"Not her. She's very special and we know someone who would give the world to have her." Spoke the man, that I assumed was the leader of this pack. "You knew right from the start that an omega never makes it alone."

Everything happened so quickly and the next thing I know is we were running. I tumbled down slopes and branches cut through my flesh. We didn't stop until we crossed the road. I did, he.. didn't. A large truck came and took his soul away.  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I was drenched in sweat. I got up and splashed some water on my face when I looked up, I saw him starring at me. "It's all your fault." I blinked and he was gone. Yes, its all my fault. I killed him. I deserve to die. I was suppose to die with him. Its all my fault if I had run and got help he would be alive and well. I'd still hold him and kiss him. But he's gone. Its all because of me. I didn't what I was doing, my body had a mind of its own and I didn't bother to stop it. I found myself walking out of the room towards a room being rebuilt. I found a rope; I tied it onto a pipe and a found a chair, I climbed on it; tied the rope around my neck.

"Must die." I whispered.

The door burst open just when I was about to jump. "Stop! Clara, don't do this." I heard a voice vaguely familiar and I focused on it. "Please, don't die. I love you and your mom, don't forget her. Whats done is done, you cant change the course of death. Please." I froze.

"Mom." I muttered.

"Yes, she wouldn't want that would she." I shook my head. I felt myself being lifted and I didn't fight it. I was then embraced in a hug, I blinked a couple of times before reality with all its force hit me hard. Some tears were poured and hugged Stiles tightly. "Thank you.." I sobbed.

"Shh" He brushed his hand through my hair and patted my back. "Its okay."

* * *

**A/N: I'll upload the next part later. What do you think?!**


	18. Motel California - Part 2

"W-what happened?" I whispered, starring down at my hands.

"I don't know but everyone has been acting strange.." His voice trailed off.

"Stiles, I need some fresh air and a walk outside might help." I got up and slowly made my way out. I was going to kill myself. I almost committed suicide. Stiles made a move to get up but I told him that I wanted to be alone for a few minutes, he was hesitant about it and made me promise to not try to commit suicide again before leaving me to be.

I paced outside, going ten doors left then 10 doors right. As my much as I wanted to soothe my rapidly beating heart and collect my breathes, I failed all due to the memory arising again. I tried to focus on the fact that life haven't yet showed me what it truly means and that their are others who don't really have a choice with life, as their souls are fighting for survival; but that wasn't strong enough to direct my attention to such thoughts. I brought my mother into it and that only depressed me.

I halted next to a room three doors away, imagining what my mother would've done if I had killed myself. She would be devastated and hurt and angry, because thats who I would feel if anyone close to me did murder themselves with confronting me about their problems. Missing them would be too painful.

Suddenly my ears picked up a scream of terror. It wasn't loud to wake up every person inhabiting this motel nor faint to not be heard. I hardly realized that I started to walk towards the source, until I stopped in front a door. I knocked swiftly and opened the door. The room was dull lighted. I stared idly, looking around for a hint as to who 's staying here. My eyes rested on Isaac's bag. So I called out his name.

Silence.

I was about to enter when Stiles and Lydia showed up next to me. They pushed their way in, going straight to the bathroom and I followed them. The scene we stumbled on isn't something I expected. Boyd trying to drown himself with a safe weighing him to the ground and thats not the scary part; its the fact that he appeared very clam.

"He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it." His hands deep in the water.

Lydia:"What do we do?"

Stiles:"Here, help me." The three of us tried to lift the safe but our attempt was futile, this shit weighs a ton!

"Is he dead?" I squeaked.

Lydia:"How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"We managed to lift it a bit, then it slipped.

Stiles:"You think I know that?" He got up and stepped backwards. "Ow! Wait a sec, the heater." He cried, before realization dawned him."Heater Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

Lydia:"What?"

Stiles replied quickly, explaining the heater thing. "It's heat, heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something - We need fire."

Lydia and I cried. "He's underwater."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." He yelled back.

"Wait, wait. The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater." Lydia replied quickly.

Stiles:"Are you serious?"

"Yes, go!"

I walked back into the room, breathing heavily. I heard a shuffle and a couple sniffs coming from under the bed. I cautiously made my way towards it, bending slowly. I peered under the bed and yelped when Isaac screamed. My heart jumped and did a double flips, then settling on a rapid pounding. I swallowed forcibly, then stumbled into the bathroom. I could feel the blood being drained from my face as I told Lydia about Isaac.

" I got 'em." Stiles announced. "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap, it's like a match." I whispered.

"The cap's a match."

Lydia:"Stiles!"

"Yeah, I'm trying." The emergency road flares finally flared to life. "Ooh." Us, the trio rushed into the bathroom where Stiles dipped the flare into the bath tube and shook it before Boyd's face. There was a splash, the safe flew and slid to a halt next to the toilet. Boyd emerged with his eyes ablaze and his fangs open wide.

The three of us hugged each other.

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

"Hey, Isaac." Stiles crouched infront of the bed.

"Got something here for you."

In the flare goes.

_**- Lycanthrope -**_

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said as we rushed down the stairs.

Stiles:"It's happening to him too, isn't it?"

"It seems to be happening to werewolves.."

Lydia:"It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

Stiles:"Yeah. I'll get it." However, he never did for we stumbled across another suicidal mission. Scott was standing in front of the bus with the flare in hand(which is on) dripping wet.

"Scott. Scott."Allison called, us, we gazed in shock. We rounded him and stopped in front of him thats when we saw what's cause of all the dampness. An empty gallon of gasoline. His face was morified with grief.

"There's no hope." His voice cracked.

Allison spoke softly. "What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."

"Not for me. Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." At this point tears were gathering in her eyes. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

He never stared at us. The street seemed more interesting, maybe he's ashamed of what he had caused? "Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

Stiles:"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now - "

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" He shivered, fighting back tears though his voice gave it all away. The pain. The self-blaming. All. "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were we were we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again." He glanced at Stiles, tears streaming down his face. "No one at all." He stretched his hand out, the one clutching the flare.

I clamped my mouth shut. No, Scott don't. Tears trickled down my fcae, silently. I didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother." Stiles stepped into the puddle of Gasoline.

"Maybe, I wasn't there for you guy but I'm not going to let you do this alone. You boys are my family. The brothers I never had." I stepped into the puddle.

"All right, so so if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." Stiles held Scotts hand and the flare. I entwined my fingers with Scotts free hand. Scott at this point was sobbing silently, we all were. Stiles pulled the flare free from our werewolf friend's hand and threw it behind him. It dropped just outside the puddle. Rolling away. I stepped away from the boys, just in time to watch as the flare rolled back and burned the gasoline alive.

"No!" Lydia was quicker than Allison and I and managed to push the boys out of the circle of gasoline. Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We managed to stay in one piece and avoid the explosion that burned flames higher than the bus.

That night we all slept in the bus, I gotta say, Stiles shoulder is _so _comfy. I'm thinking I should cut it off and replace it with my pillow.

_**- Lycanthrope - **_

"I don't want to know." I groaned in announce as Coach entered the bus, yelling. "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan sat next to Scott.

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just it's minor detail." Stiles put in. To my displeasure Stiles shuffled in his seat and sat up. Bloody git. I moaned and flopped onto the seat, pouting.

"So I'm gonna give you something." Ethan continued totally ignoring Stiles. "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack.."

"And kills his own." Scott interrupted.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." He made to leave but was stopped by my dear cousin. Seriously, he likes to play with fire.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F. Y. I."Ethan got up, rolling my eyes. What did I tell you, I'm doing that a lot. Stiles got up and sat next to Scott.

"Traitor."

He turned around and stuck out his tongue so I did the same.

Coach:"Hey, Ethan, I wanted to.."

Lydia:"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" She grabbed the whistle and removed it from around his neck.

"What's that? Hey, Eth I'm gonna need that back." Then he proceeded to talk to Ethan. "Ethan."

Lydia sat in the seat next to Stiles and blew he whistle with her hand covering the open slits. She glanced down the turned her palm towards us."Wolfsbane."

Stiles:"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan."

Scott:"We all inhaled it."

Allison:"You were all poisoned by it."

Stiles:"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles glanced at the whistle seemingly to debate over something, before grabbing it and fumbling with the window. He slide it open and thrust out the whistle.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" I chuckled. I turned my fcae to the side and caught Isaac staring. I smiled shyly, then got up and made my way towards him. I sat in the seat in front of him and Boyd. I twisted my body to fcae him.

"Are going to kiss me?" I mocked, leaning forward with my eyebrow raised in question.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean your too far away." Isaac smirked.

"Maybe if I leaned in?"

"And I leaned in?"

I did what I suggested and he followed my lead. "Like this?" He asked.

"Maybe."

Our lips came in contact with on another.

Sparks flew and all that crappy shit!


	19. Currents - Part 1

Apparently Derek Hale isn't died, though the question is; who eat the left over pizza? Seriously. I had to nick it off the table place it - ever so delicately - (a slice of pizza is my most prized treasure) onto a plate and then cover it with foil, ('cause no one sneaks a peak under a foil). Then I hid it behind some veggies in the fridge. But its not there. Who took it?! Theres only three people other than me in this house.

And they all love Pizza.

Slamming the refrigerators door shut, I lumbered towards my room whilst mumbling about pizza thieves and how pizza saviors(me) don't get the prize they hid but some villain gets it. I flopped onto my bed and pulled out my laptop and watched chicken porn. Ew, just kidding.. I watched some random youtubers and read a fan-fiction, in attempt to distract myself from murderous thoughts all directed towards the Pizza-eater(see what I did there, death-eater? Pizza-eater? I should just write a book!). My stomach rumbled(thanks so much for reminding me). Seriously whoever ate the pizza is going to suffer a painful and slow death, unless its my mom and uncle; they could kick my ass into oblivion. And I'm not referring to the normal way, the grounding and go up to your room young lady, no, they're like seriously going to kill me if I tried to murder them. But what if they never found out its me? Hm..

My plotting were cut short when my phone Tri-toned. Text! Bouncing off the bed, I clumped towards the charger were my phone lay feeding on life. Unlocking the screen, a text popped into the screen from Danny? I thought he's out with Ethan.. such a sweet heart, why are they gay?!Frowning at the text as worry crawled its way through my veins.

Something is happening to Danny, I'm taking him to the Hospital. -Ethan

I dropped my phone and dashed down the stairs, yelling over my shoulder whilst I ran passed my mom's room all they way thinking. Danny, Danny, no, not him.. Danny. Unbeknownst to me tears poured silently down my face as I whisked my way to the Hospital. My heart pumped hard against my chest taking my breath away. People gave me odd looks but I didn't stop; sure I'm wearing baggy pants and a sponge bob Pj top but so what? Fashion would never come before Danny. Come to think of it, I should've changed.. Blah, whatever!

Slowing down to a trot, once I entered the Hospital. Everything happened in slow motion around me, I felt the rush of adrenaline boost throughout my body. My vision turned more vivid than ever; I could see the disease and pain fighting its way through others bodies. Black as coal clouding the blood, creeping towards the heart, taking over. I gulped. A population of diagnosed people, whom where suffering a battle where they're body would eventually surrender too, allowing the disease and pain to takeover. Some would be cured with the rightful medications whilst others would suffer until their death comes. I could see it all. Why is this happening to me? Where's Danny?

I turned away from all the ill population and tried my best to avoid looking at any diagnosed person as I nipped my way towards the reception, where I asked a nurse about Danny. She asked if I was a family relation and I nodded, claiming I'm his sister. Her words were a blur and all I heard was the room he's in.

I then ran.

* * *

** A/N: I apologize for it being so short and the late update but I'm really sorry.  
Its just that I'm dealing with out and I'm still thinking about when to start uni and everything..  
Yeah, stay beautiful and awesome! **


End file.
